


Bekanntes Neuland

by schnaf



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pascal geht nach Freiburg. Zum Glück kennt sein Freund die Stadt, die für ihn noch Neuland ist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stürki-Premiere! Dass ich eine kleine Schwäche für Roman entwickelt hat, konnte ich nicht verleugnen. Und an geeigneten Kerlen für ihn mangelt es ja auch nicht. Da gibt es eben zum Beispiel den Pascal... Die zwei haben so viel Potential, dass sie mir einfach keine Ruhe gelassen haben. Reicht ja nicht, dass der Roman ein Netter ist, neiiin, er braucht auch noch ne schnieke Beziehung... Nun ja. Ich hatte ein paar Gedanken zu der Zeit unmittelbar nach Pascals Wechsel (eigentlich dachte ich ja, dass sich dieses Pärchen damit erledigt hat, aber nope. Es wurde noch schlimmer.), die wollte ich, da ich ja das Wunschprojekt hinter mich gebracht habe, aufschreiben – es wurde länger als geplant. Aber inhaltlich umfasst es alles, was ich wollte...  
> Genug Blabla, Vorhang auf für Stürki ♥

**Wortzahl:** 9917  
 **Rating:** P18 Slash  
 **Genre:** Romanze

 

Eigentlich hat Pascal es hier richtig gemütlich. Die Rückwand vom Bett ist gepolstert, er kann sich also bequem dagegen lehnen, über die Decke kann er sich auch nicht beklagen. Vielleicht sollte er für immer in diesem Hotel bleiben.  
Der einzige Nachteil ist, dass er in Freiburg ist. Und an seinem ersten Abend hier ist das ein riesiger Nachteil, so groß, dass es den Komfort seines Zimmers größtenteils in den Hintergrund rücken lässt.

Immerhin ist er nicht alleine hier, zumindest mental gesehen. Gegen seine Oberschenkel hat er sein Tablet gestützt, darauf läuft ein Videochat mit Roman. Leider muntert ihn nicht einmal das auf, denn sie sprechen die ganze Zeit nur über seinen neuen Verein und an diesen Verein muss er sich erst mal gewöhnen.

„Und was steht die nächsten Tage so an?“  
„Morgen mein erstes Testspiel.“

Er verkneift sich einen Spruch in die Richtung „Und du bist nicht da.“. Normalerweise nimmt er da kein Blatt vor den Mund, aber Roman tut gerade so viel für ihn, da kann er sich absolut nicht beklagen. Übermorgen, nach dem Auslaufen, wird er ihn besuchen, außerdem hat er ihm schon versprochen, zu einem Spiel zu kommen, sobald es geht. Morgen ist halt etwas arg früh, da spielt Roman selbst.  
Bundesliga, mit dem BVB... Pascal stand so kurz davor, es ihm gleich zu tun. Aber es ging einfach nicht, deshalb musste er den Schritt nach Freiburg machen. An und für sich eine echt gute Idee, aber am ersten Abend fällt es ihm noch schwer, die Entscheidung positiv zu betrachten.

Genug. Er möchte nicht mehr über tiefgründige Dinge – also über seine Leihe – reden. Aber er möchte auch nicht aufhören, mit Roman zu reden, auf keinen Fall. Es ist schön, mit ihm sprechen zu können, nur die Themen sind ihm gerade etwas zu viel. Er möchte einfach nur ein bisschen locker plaudern. Die ernsten Themen haben sie schon vor seiner Abreise ausführlich genug besprochen.

„Soll ich dir mein Zimmer zeigen?“

Man kann Romans Gesichtsausdruck getrost als dankbar bezeichnen – Pascal ist wohl nicht der einzige, der jetzt gerne ganz normales Beisammensein (wenn auch nur über Videochat) will.

„Gerne. Muss ja wissen, ob ich mir für übermorgen nicht ein eigenes Zimmer nehm'.“  
„Kommt nicht in Frage.“

Pascal schmunzelt leicht. Ja, das geht schon mehr in die richtige Richtung – er spürt schon, wie sich der Druck auf seiner Brust ein bisschen hebt.  
Er krabbelt aus dem Bett, nimmt dabei sein Tablet mit. Viel gibt es hier nicht zu sehen und Roman sieht es übermorgen eh, trotzdem freut es ihn, seinem Freund seine neue – vorübergehende – Unterkunft zeigen zu können.  
Vor allem freut es ihn, damit auch wieder seinen Alltag mit Roman teilen zu können und nicht nur seine Sorgen. So war es die letzten Monate und so soll es weitergehen, trotz räumlicher Trennung.

„Okay, das ist mein Bett.“

Er richtet die Kamera auf sein Bett, so dass Roman einen Überblick darüber bekommt, wo er demnächst schläft. Ist nicht gerade besonders viel Platz für zwei, Pascal hat bei der Zimmerbuchung mit einkalkuliert, dass er die meiste Zeit eh alleine schlafen wird. Aber über viel Nähe zu Roman wird er sich in der nächsten Zeit garantiert nicht beschweren.  
Aus den Lautsprechern kommt ein anerkennendes Brummen, Roman ist offensichtlich zufrieden mit seinem zukünftigen Schlafplatz. Und Pascal glaubt, dass er nur deshalb nichts zum Bett sagt, weil er nicht alleine ist – Roman ist im Teamhotel.

„Dann haben wir hier den Kleiderschrank. Ist schon halb eingeräumt.“  
„Schon? Ich hätte gedacht, du hast schon alles drin und schon einen Schwung Dreckwäsche gewaschen und gebügelt.“  
„Neee. Jetzt, wo ich nur noch die halbe Menge an Klamotten habe, ist das nicht so eilig.“

Schon früh hat sich Roman darüber lustig gemacht, dass er im Haushalt und vor allem bei seinen Klamotten ziemlich ordentlich ist. Beschweren konnte er sich darüber allerdings nicht, nach einer Weile hat Pascal sich auch um seine Wäsche gekümmert. Natürlich hat Roman immer behauptet, dass er einfach ein besseres Händchen für Bügeln und Wäschewaschen hat, in Wirklichkeit ist er aber einfach nur zu faul dazu und Pascal mag es nicht, Klamottenberge herumliegen zu haben.  
Wie das wohl abläuft, wenn er nicht mehr täglich die Waschmaschine anwirft? Pascal schluckt. Dann beschließt er, einfach nachzufragen.

„Bringst du mir dann immer deine Wäsche vorbei oder wie machen wir das in Zukunft?“  
„Na klar. Dann habe ich eine Ausrede, warum ich dich ständig besuchen muss.“

Auf einen Schlag ist der Kloß im Hals wieder weg und Pascal muss lächeln. Er kann noch nicht einmal sagen, dass er so etwas hören wollte – das übersteigt seine Erwartungen nämlich.  
Als sie über seinen Wechsel gesprochen haben, haben sie natürlich auch über ihre Beziehung gesprochen, die damit zu einer Fernbeziehung wurde. Und ihnen war von Anfang an klar, dass sie die Entfernung überstehen, dass sie dafür alles geben. Dabei haben sie festgestellt, dass sich schon relativ oft Termine für Treffen finden lassen sollten – öfter als im ersten Schock gedacht.  
Den ersten haben sie gleich für übermorgen festgesetzt. Und Romans Aussage klingt ganz danach, dass darauf einige Termine folgen.

„So, was gibt es hier noch zu sehen?“

Pascal wendet sich dem Fenster zu und hat damit noch etwas, das er Roman zeigen kann. Er öffnet die Balkontüre, tritt hinaus und richtet die Kamera auf den Horizont.

„Die Berge. Ist schon schön hier...“  
„Habe ich doch gesagt.“

'Fast wie in der Schweiz', das war der genaue Wortlaut. Pascal versteht schon, warum Roman hier kaum Heimweh hatte.  
Eine ausführlichere Präsentation des Ausblicks bekommt Roman nicht, davon kann er sich in persona einen Eindruck machen. Damit steht nur noch eine Station aus – das Badezimmer. Auch dort filmt Pascal einmal rundherum, bevor er sein Tablet neben dem Waschbecken abstellt. Ist ziemlich unhandlich, das Teil.

„So. Das Badezimmer.“  
„Schönes Bild haben sie da.“

Ein Bild? Hat Roman das kleine Bild, das neben der Dusche hängt, entdeckt? Pascal sieht sich kurz um, dann überprüft er, was Roman momentan sieht. Ein Stück vom Waschbecken, den Wasserhahn und den Spiegel.  
Ah, der Spiegel.

„Das ist kein Bild, das ist ein- oh.“

Plötzlich versteht er, was Roman meint. Aus seinem Lächeln wird ein Grinsen.

„Du Idiot.“

Die Zeit bis zu Romans Besuch kann gar nicht schnell genug vergehen.

~*~*~


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die zwei lassen mir einfach keine Ruhe. Es gibt also nach dem dritten (und eigentlich letzten) Part noch ein Zusatz-Kapitel... :D

~*~*~

Ungeduldig? Er? Kaum? Pascal tapert einfach so in seinem Zimmer herum.  
Okay, gut, er ist ungeduldig. Dauert nicht mehr lange, bis Roman hier ist und er weiß nicht, was er bis dahin tun soll. Hauptsächlich ist es allerdings die Vorfreude, die ihn auf den Beinen hält. Allmählich fällt ihm die Decke auf den Kopf und sein Hotelzimmer kommt ihm von Sekunde zu Sekunde leerer, einsamer vor.  
Wird Zeit, dass es endlich mit Leben gefüllt wird. Wird Zeit, dass er nicht mehr alleine ist.

Immer wieder läuft er hinüber zum Fenster. Der Blick auf den Parkplatz mag nicht unbedingt idyllisch sein, im Moment ist Pascal aber echt dankbar über diesen Ausblick. Außerdem machen die Berge dahinter das wieder wett. Und die Aussicht auf Roman nachher erst recht.

Dann kommt endlich der Moment, auf den er die ganze Zeit gewartet hat. Ein Auto, das er anhand der Scheinwerfer schon aus der Ferne als Romans Auto identifiziert, kommt auf das Hotel zu und fährt auf den Parkplatz.  
Während das Auto neben einer Straßenlaterne einparkt, wirft Pascal einen Blick auf sein Handy. Roman ist ziemlich pünktlich – gegen drei Uhr nachmittags konnte er sich vom Trainingsgelände loseisen, dann gut vier Stunden Fahrt... Noch ein Zeichen dafür, dass das da unten Roman ist. Als würde sein Kennzeichen nicht schon reichen.  
Die Fahrertüre öffnet sich, Roman steigt aus. Sofort schlingt er seine Arme um sich – er trägt nur eine graue Kapuzenjacke, auf eine Winterjacke hat er während der Autofahrt verzichtet. Im Auto mag es dafür warm genug gewesen sein, aber hier hat es vorher noch geschneit und nun peitscht ein eisiger Wind durch die Stadt.

Für den Wintermantel ist trotzdem keine Zeit. Etwas geduckt bewegt er sich am Auto entlang, versucht so, der Kälte und vor allem dem kalten Wind möglichst wenig Fläche zu bieten. Auf diese Weise holt er den Mantel und seine Tasche aus dem Auto. Das geht ungefähr genauso schnell wie das Aussteigen – auch dort hat Roman sich nicht aufgehalten, zwischen Motorenstopp und dem Öffnen der Türe lagen die paar Sekunden, die man braucht, um sich abzuschnallen und schnell sein Handy einzustecken.  
Roman hat es eilig. Und das ist echt schön, denn jetzt, wo er endlich hier ist, will auch Pascal, dass die letzten paar Momente vor ihrem Aufeinandertreffen so schnell wie möglich vorbeigehen.

Dann hat Roman alles, was er braucht. Sein Auto blinkt kurz auf, als er es abschließt, doch Roman beachtet das gar nicht. Er ist schon auf dem Weg Richtung Hotel, Richtung Eingang, und Pascals Herz klopft noch schneller.  
Auf dem Weg zu ihm.

Verdammt, es ist noch gar nicht mal so lange her, dass sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen haben, das war erst am Freitag und das ist nicht so wild, da hatten sie schon längere Trennungen. Aber diesmal ist es so endgültig und auf Dauer und Pascal weiß ganz genau, dass Roman gerade durch halb Deutschland gefahren ist, um zu ihm zu kommen. Das macht ihr Aufeinandertreffen so richtig besonders.

Dann verschwindet Roman aus seinem Blickfeld, er taucht in den Schatten des Hotels ein. Noch näher...  
Seine Zimmernummer hat Roman schon, Pascal hat sie ihm geschickt. Nicht nur das: Er hat ihm sogar beschrieben, wie er zu seinem Zimmer kommt. Vielleicht hätte er das nicht tun sollen, dann hätte er jetzt noch eine Beschäftigung gehabt. So bleibt ihm nichts übrig als zu warten.  
Er geht hinüber zur Türe, öffnet sie und blickt in den menschenleeren Gang. Die letzten Tage ist er hier einige Male hin und her gelaufen, doch jetzt ist alles anders. Gleich wird Roman dort auftauchen.

Kurz darauf hört er Schritte. Endlich. Endlich, endlich, endlich. Und während er ganz tief durchatmet – irgendwo muss seine Freude, seine positive Anspannung hin -, tritt Roman in sein Blickfeld. Roman, sein Roman.  
Pascal hält sich am Türrahmen fest, es ist wie eine Erinnerung, das Gefühl von dem Holz unter seiner Hand erinnert ihn daran, dass er ihm nicht entgegen laufen kann, um ihn zu küssen. Stattdessen bleibt er stehen, abwartend, voller Anspannung, voller Aufregung.  
Es tut so gut, ihn wieder zu sehen. Hier, in seiner neuen Heimat, in der Umgebung, an die er sich nur ganz langsam gewöhnt und die deshalb immer noch größtenteils ungewohnt ist.

Roman strahlt, er strahlt über das ganze Gesicht. Seine Augen leuchten, sein Grinsen ist so unglaublich breit und in diesem Moment weiß Pascal endgültig, dass auch Roman an seiner Leihe zu knabbern hatte und wahrscheinlich noch hat – er hat sich die Pressekonferenz angesehen, bei der Roman am Tag seines Wechsels war und da war er richtig betrübt und konnte das kaum verbergen.  
Dann steht er endlich vor ihm und damit ist Pascal alles egal, er legt einen Arm in Romans Nacken, einen um seine Hüfte und zieht ihn, ehe Roman groß reagieren kann, in sein Zimmer. Sie verlieren fast das Gleichgewicht, als sich Romans Tasche in der Türe quer stellt, aber dann ist plötzlich Romans Hand an seiner Seite, groß und fest, und hält ihn, gibt ihm und somit ihnen beiden wieder Stabilität.

Er ist da, er ist bei ihm. Pascal kann endlich das tun, was er die letzten Tage echt vermisst hat – eines der Dinge, die er die letzten Tage echt vermisst hat. Ihn noch näher ziehen, kurz seine Stirn an Romans legen, um ihn in die Augen zu sehen und...  
Romans Tasche mag zwar ziemlich groß und unhandlich sein, aber der Gurt ruht sicher auf seiner Schulter und so können sie sich küssen, ohne von ihr daran gehindert zu werden.  
Endlich.

Seine zweite Hand landet plötzlich in Pascals Nacken, so wie so oft, sein Daumen streicht über seine Haarlinie. Währenddessen öffnen sich ihre Münder, ihre Zungen berühren sich. Verdammt, er ist echt froh, dass er nicht noch voll beladen ist – gut, Roman ist das auch nicht mehr, das Rascheln gerade eben deutet darauf hin, dass er seine Jacke fallen ließ, um ihn anfassen zu können. Aber die Tasche... Pascal kann sich einfach dem Kuss hingeben und das tut er. Lehnt sich gegen Roman, seufzt leicht, als er den festen, breiten Körper spürt.  
Sie sind gerade wieder in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt, in der nur sie zählen, sie, ihre Küsse, die Nähe, und es ist, als wäre er nach Hause gekommen.

Er ist wieder bei ihm. Roman ist wieder bei ihm und obwohl er darauf vorbereitet war, obwohl er die ganze Zeit darauf hingefiebert hat, ist Pascal gerade echt durch den Wind. Durch den Wind und gleichzeitig fühlt er sich ganz ruhig – hat seine innere Mitte wiedergefunden oder so.  
Auch heute schickt Roman ihn ohne Umwege in ein Gefühlschaos. Ein Gefühlschaos, das zum Glück nur aus positiven Empfindungen besteht.

Langsam lösen sie sich aus dem Kuss, Pascal lässt seinen Kopf so gegen Romans sinken, dass sich ihre Wangen berühren.

„Du bist da.“  
„Ja.“

Ein so kurzes Wort und trotzdem kann Roman die Emotionen darin nicht verbergen. Seine Stimme ist etwas höher als sonst, er klingt so, wie Pascal sich fühlt – glücklich.  
Kurz bleiben sie so stehen, dann beschließt Pascal, dass das als Begrüßung reichen muss. Es kann gern mehr in dieser Richtung kommen und er weiß, dass da noch einiges kommen wird, dafür ist Roman ja da. Aber erst einmal will er die Türe schließen und Roman seine Tasche abstellen lassen und so weiter.

Das muss er nicht aussprechen, Roman weiß von alleine Bescheid. Während Pascal die Türe ins Schloss drückt, macht er ein paar Schritte ins Zimmer hinein und sieht sich nach einem Platz für sein Gepäck um. Pascal hebt seine Jacke auf, dann folgt er ihm.

„Da drüben.“

Natürlich hat er schon einen Platz frei gemacht. Hatte ja die letzten Stunden nicht allzu viel zu tun... Sein Freund gehorcht ihm und stellt die Tasche dort ab, wo Pascal hingedeutet hat, bevor er wieder zu ihm zurück kommt und ihm durch die Haare streicht.  
Sein Grinsen ist nun nicht mehr ganz so breit. Es wurde durch ein Lächeln ausgetauscht, durch ein sehr zufriedenes.

„Ich hab' Hunger.“

Das war einkalkuliert – es war damit zu rechnen, dass Roman nach über vier Stunden Fahrt ausgehungert ist. Und Pascal muss zugeben, dass es bei ihm nicht viel anders aussieht. Jetzt, wo er sich allmählich über etwas anderes als Romans Ankunft Gedanken machen kann, wird ihm bewusst, wie sehr sein Magen knurrt.

„Viel?“  
„Und wie.“  
„Sollen wir ein Taxi nehmen?“

Dass sie beide keine große Lust darauf haben werden, etwas in der winzigen Küchenzeile des Hotelzimmers zu kochen, haben sie ebenfalls schon geahnt. Deshalb haben sie schon vorab vereinbart, dass sie nach Romans Ankunft erst einmal essen gehen werden. Allerdings wollten sie das mit einem Spaziergang verbinden, damit Roman ihm gleich ein bisschen die Stadt zeigen kann.  
Der Stadtbummel muss hinten anstehen, jetzt zählt, dass sie so schnell wie möglich etwas zu essen bekommen.

„Gern. Wir können ja auf dem Rückweg laufen.“

Genau das war auch sein Plan. Reicht völlig, wenn er da seine Freiburg-Führung bekommt.  
Ein kurzes Nicken von Pascal genügt, damit Roman sein Handy aus seiner Jackentasche zieht. Er wischt hin und her, drückt darauf und hält es sich ans Ohr. Während es tutet, erklärt er Pascal, warum das so schnell ging.

„Hab' die Freiburg-Nummern reaktiviert.“

Damit ist auch das endgültig fix: Roman ist jetzt wieder ein Teil von Freiburg. Nur indirekt, aber sein Freund spielt nun in Freiburg und dazu steht er, zumindest in diesem privaten Rahmen.

Roman ordert ein Taxi zum Hotel, Pascal kann sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er das auf den Namen 'Stenzel' tut. Eigentlich selbstverständlich, sein eigener Name wäre viel auffälliger gewesen, trotzdem findet Pascal das echt niedlich. 

„Ist in einer Viertelstunde da.“

Mit diesen Worten verstaut Roman sein Handy wieder. Für einen Moment ruht sein Blick auf Pascal, dann kehrt das breite Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zurück.

„Es ist so schön, wieder bei dir zu sein.“

Diese Worte sind so ungewohnt und gleichzeitig weiß Pascal nicht, ob er sich jemals so sehr an solche Äußerungen gewöhnen wird, dass sie ihn nicht mehr berühren. Hoffentlich nicht.  
Eine Erwiderung fällt ihm nicht ein, zumindest keine verbale. Stattdessen macht er einen Schritt auf Roman zu und noch einen und einen halben, so dass er direkt vor ihn steht und – er kann einfach nicht anders, er muss ihn wieder umarmen.  
Kein Problem für Roman, zumindest interpretiert Pascal die Arme, die sich auf seinen Rücken legen, so.

Eine Weile lang bleiben sie so stehen, einigen sich stillschweigend darauf, die Wartezeit auf diese Weise zu überbrücken. Roman streichelt seinen Rücken, hin und wieder wenden sie sich einander die Köpfe zu, um sich ganz langsam und ganz träge zu küssen. Heute haben sie alle Zeit der Welt.  
Als Pascal nach Freiburg aufgebrochen ist, hatten sie das nicht. Es hat sich angefühlt, als würde er die ganze Zeit aus dem Augenwinkel eine Sanduhr sehen, in der unerbittlich der Sand nach unten rieselte und je näher sein Abschied rückte, desto größer wurde die Uhr.  
Nun ist von Abschied erst einmal keine Rede. Klar, Roman muss leider in sehr absehbarer Zeit wieder zurück nach Dortmund, aber dieser Moment ist noch nicht gekommen und bis es so weit ist, haben sie noch viel Zeit miteinander.  
Nicht genug Zeit, so weit möchte Pascal nicht gehen, die paar Tage, die sie durch seinen Wechsel hin und wieder miteinander verbringen können, sind bei weitem nicht genug. Aber sie sind besser als nichts und er ist froh über jede Stunde, die er Roman an seiner Seite hat. Vor allem, wenn Roman seine freie Zeit dazu nutzt, sich ins Auto zu schwingen, um ihn zu besuchen.

Allmählich meldet sich sein Zeitgefühl zu Wort. Die Viertelstunde, die der Taxifahrer ihnen gegeben hat, nähert sich ihrem Ende und wenn sie an ihrem Plan festhalten wollen, sollten sie langsam nach unten gehen.  
Eher widerwillig löst sich Pascal von seinem Freund, der kommentiert das mit einem enttäuschten Brummen – ein Geräusch, das er in diesem Zusammenhang echt gerne hört. Aber auch ihm ist klar, dass das Taxi unten wartet. Deshalb braucht es keine Erklärung, damit sie sich ihre Jacken schnappen und auf den Weg nach unten machen.  
Genau rechtzeitig. Das Taxi kommt gerade die Straße entlang, als sie aus dem Hotel treten. Roman öffnet die Türe hinter dem Fahrer und lässt Pascal zuerst einsteigen, bevor er neben ihm Platz nimmt und dem Fahrer die Adresse nennt. Wie schon beim Telefonat zu erahnen war, ist er kein besonders gesprächiger Typ – ein Nicken und er fährt los. Ist nicht unbedingt schlecht, findet Pascal.

Während Roman sich anschnallt, ist Pascal noch etwas unschlüssig. Eigentlich weiß er, was er zu tun hat – er sollte zur anderen Türe rutschen und sich dort ebenfalls anschnallen. Aber soll er das wirklich? Also, den zweiten Teil auf jeden Fall, das schon, aber... Hätte Roman ihn auf dieser Seite einsteigen lassen, wenn er auf die andere Seite rutschen hätte sollen? Roman ist ungefähr so groß wie er, er weiß, wie schwierig es ist, mit Beinen diesen Kalibers im Auto herumzuklettern.  
Sein Hauptbeweggrund ist simpler: Er will Roman nahe sein. Und das ist so stark, dass es jeglichen Fetzen Vernunft, der noch da sein mag, übertönt.  
Pascal bleibt in der Mitte sitzen und schnallt sich dort an. Dann lässt er sich gegen seinen Freund sinken.

Wenn Roman davon überrascht sein sollte, überwindet er das schnell. Er zieht seinen Arm hinter Pascals Rücken hervor, legt ihn um seine Schultern und zieht ihn noch näher an sich. Und dann findet ihre Stadtführung doch noch statt, nur eben vom Auto aus.  
Roman hat sich in dem Jahr, das er in Freiburg verbracht hat, scheinbar echt gut eingelebt. Gefühlt an jeder Ecke gibt es etwas, das er Pascal zeigen und zu dem er ihm etwas erzählen kann. Pascals Kopf ruht dabei auf seiner Schulter, die Hälfte seines Blickfelds besteht aus Romans Gesicht, aber damit hat er überhaupt kein Problem.

Kulturell hochwertig ist Romans Führung nicht. Aber das hat Pascal nicht erwartet – er kennt seinen Freund ja. Als Roman nach Dortmund kam, hat Pascal gelernt, dass er sich erstaunlich schnell in einer neuen Stadt zurechtfindet, was auch seinen häufigen Ausflügen geschuldet ist. Roman ist nun mal gerne unterwegs, bummelt gerne durch die Stadt... Ja, natürlich geht er auch gerne shoppen. Doch die Geschäfte sind dabei nicht das einzig Interessante für ihn und darüber ist Pascal echt froh. Reine Shoppingtouren wären ihm etwas zu viel, die Spaziergänge mit Roman, die gespickt sind mit Abstechern in Geschäfte, sind dagegen genau richtig. Auch die Pausen in kleinen Cafés haben ihren Reiz. Pascal ist auf Ausflüge dieser Sorte nicht ganz so scharf wie Roman, aber er begleitet ihn gerne dabei.  
Wie war das wohl, als er durch Freiburg gelaufen ist und versucht hat, sich zu orientieren? Gab es jemanden, der ihm geholfen hat – so wie Pascal in Dortmund? Einen festen Freund hatte er hier in Freiburg nicht und das spricht schon einmal dafür, dass er, selbst wenn er einen Eingewöhner hatte, kein so intensives Verhältnis zu ihm hatte wie zu Pascal. Wenn sich da in einem ganzen Jahr nichts ergeben hat...

Seine Gedanken wandern umher, während er Romans Erzählungen lauscht. Von dem kaum genießbaren Kuchen, den er in dem Café, an dem sie gerade vorbei gefahren sind, gegessen hat, von der Bushaltestelle, an der er einen Kollegen abgesetzt hat, wenn sie abends unterwegs waren und der Kollege etwas zu viel intus hatte, um selbst fahren zu können, von dem Brunnen, dessen Plätschern im Sommer eine Qual war, weil er am liebsten in den Brunnen gesprungen wäre und gleichzeitig genau wusste, dass er das nicht durfte...  
Die ganze Zeit über versucht Pascal, sich Roman in Freiburg vorzustellen, einen Roman, den er noch nicht kannte, zumindest nicht persönlich. So lange ist das noch gar nicht her, Romans doch recht frische Erinnerungen sind ein Indiz dafür. Aber in der Zeit, die seit seinem Freiburg-Aufenthalt vergangen ist, haben sie sich kennengelernt. Und später dann auch lieben.

Es ist erstaunlich, findet er. Und es zeigt wieder, wie viel sie schaffen, wie viel sie erreichen können, wenn es um ihre Liebe geht. Da erscheint auch plötzlich eine Fernbeziehung viel machbarer.  
Roman plaudert weiter, er ist in seinem Element. Beziehungsweise... Das sind zwei Dinge kombiniert. Zum einen war es bis zum Sommer eines seiner Hobbies, hier herumzustreunen, zum anderen kann er Pascal nun beweisen, dass auch er Ahnung von einer Stadt hat. Denn so viel Mühe Roman sich auch gegeben hat – den Wissensvorsprung, den Pascal bei Dortmund hat, konnte er bis jetzt noch nicht aufholen.  
Wird auch noch eine Weile so bleiben, denkt Pascal. Klar, Roman bekommt die aktuellen Entwicklungen mit, kann ihm sagen, wo welche Baustelle ist, aber das fundiertere Wissen hat immer noch er.

„Wir können von hier aus auch total leicht in die Schweiz fahren. Ich möchte dir mal Münsingen zeigen. Und die Berge. Und meine Heimat.“

Pascal kuschelt sich noch etwas näher an Roman. Kaum zu glauben, aber das ist tatsächlich noch machbar. Oder war – nun hat er das letzte bisschen Spielraum verbraucht.  
Romans Euphorie ist echt schön. Niedlich und berührend und auch ein bisschen lustig. Am meisten freut Pascal aber, dass es Roman so viel Freude bereitet, ihm Orte zu zeigen, an denen es ihm echt gut gefällt.  
Was das angeht, war Freiburg eine richtig gute Wahl.

„Es scheitert nur an dir, du oller Nationalspieler.“  
„Mmmh...“

Romans Kopf neigt sich in seine Richtung, kurz hat Pascal das Gefühl, dass er ihn küssen will. Tut er dann aber doch nicht. Kein Problem, dafür haben sie später noch Zeit.

ihm liegt noch eine andere Frage auf der Zunge. Bedeutet Romans Einladung in die Schweiz, dass er Pascal seiner Familie vorstellen will? Familie gehört ja zu Heimat dazu.  
Fragen will er allerdings nicht – der Fahrer mag zwar abwesend wirken, aber er sitzt nicht einmal einen Meter entfernt von ihnen und hat wahrscheinlich zwei normal funktionierende Ohren. Dass sie kuschelnd auf der Rückbank sitzen, ist schon genug Information, noch mehr müssen sie ihm nicht unter die Nase reiben, dass sie ein Paar sind.  
Eilt ja auch nicht. Diese Tage jetzt gehören ihnen ganz alleine. Sie werden Freiburg nicht verlassen und Pascal vermutet, dass Romans Familie nicht extra wegen ihm vorbeischauen wird. Irgendwann in der Zukunft werden sie in die Schweiz fahren, er will ja auch das sehen, was Roman ihm verspricht. Aber eben nicht dieses Mal und deshalb kann es getrost warten. Solange hat Pascal noch Zeit, sich zu überlegen, ob er sich dann darüber freuen soll, seinen Schwiegereltern vorgestellt zu werden, oder ob er Panik schieben soll.

Das Thema, warum sie nicht einmal in den Länderspielpausen Zeit füreinander haben, lassen sie ruhen, auch Roman schweigt jetzt. Seine Hand rutscht nach oben, kurz berührt er seinen Nacken, dann lässt er sie in seine Haare gleiten und streichelt ihn sanft.  
Okay, jetzt steht endgültig fest: Pascal will, dass diese Taxifahrt kein Ende nimmt. Er könnte ewig weiterfahren, mit dem schweigsamen Taxifahrer vor sich, der leisen Musik und vor allem in Romans Arm.  
Sein Wunsch wird nicht erhört. Roman hat wohl deshalb nichts mehr gesagt, weil es sich nicht mehr rentiert hätte, ein neues Thema anzufangen – das Taxi wird langsamer und hält dann vor einem Gebäude an, das ziemlich eindeutig nach Restaurant aussieht. Sie sind angekommen.

Pascal rappelt sich auf, sie holen beide ihre Geldbeutel heraus. In Romans Hand sammeln sie das Geld für den Fahrer, der ihnen auf Romans Rückfrage hin den Preis genannt hat. Jeder steuert ein bisschen dazu bei, intuitiv einigen sie sich darauf, wie viel es letztendlich inklusive Trinkgeld werden soll. Auch das ist ein Stück Beziehungsnormalität, das sie in die neue Stadt gebracht haben – sie machen das schon seit einer Weile so, dass sie Zahlungen aufteilen. Manchmal wechseln sie sich mit dem Bezahlen ab, manchmal – so wie heute – gibt jeder ein bisschen. Sie rechnen nie groß nach, wer wie viel gezahlt hat, das gleicht sich schon aus.  
Dann steigt Roman aus und hält Pascal die Türe auf, während dieser ebenfalls aus dem Wagen klettert. Sein Grinsen verrät, dass er das nicht einfach so macht, weil er nun mal als erstes ausgestiegen ist, sondern um der Geste willen. Ist ja gut, Pascal wusste schon längst, dass sein Schweizer ein Gentleman ist.

Das Restaurant sieht gut aus von außen. Eine gemütliche, nicht allzu große Pizzeria. So, wie er es erwartet hat – Roman hat ihn gefragt, was er essen will und hat daraufhin einen Tisch in einem Restaurant seiner Wahl reserviert. Hier in Freiburg hat Pascal vorerst die Führung an Roman übergeben. So wie er Roman letzten Sommer durch Dortmund gelotst hat, darf er ihn nun durch Freiburg lotsen.  
Als sie die Pizzeria betreten, erkennt Pascal, warum Roman einen Platz reserviert hat. Es ist rappelvoll und nur noch wenige Plätze sind frei. Wahrscheinlich würden sie hier mehr Gäste unterbringen, wenn die Tische nicht so großzügig verteilt wären, so aber ist fast alles besetzt.

Roman hält sich nicht damit auf, sich umzusehen. Er geht hinüber zu dem Kellner, der telefonierend hinter einem kleinen Tresen steht, Pascal folgt ihm langsam. Bis der Kellner das Telefonat beendet hat, ist auch er dort angekommen.

„Haben Sie reserviert?“

Ja, weil er einen Freund hat, der mitdenkt und der sich hier auskennt. Zum Glück übernimmt Roman die Antwort, bei ihm klingt das etwas anders – aber auch sehr interessant.

„Ja, auf Stenzel.“

Kurz fährt der Kellner mit dem Finger über eine Seite in dem riesigen Buch, das vor ihm liegt, dann nickt er.

„Okay. Folgen Sie mir.“

Sie gehorchen ihm und lassen sich von ihm zu ihren Tisch führen. Hindurch zwischen all den Tischen und Stühlen und Pascal versteht jetzt ein bisschen besser, warum sie hier nicht noch mehr Tische hinein gequetscht haben. Ist so schon eng genug.  
Pascal widersteht dem Drang, sich bei Roman einzuhaken. Irgendwann müssen sie mal weit weg, beschließt Pascal, irgendwohin, wo er Roman die ganze Zeit so nahe sein kann, wie er will.

„Herr Stenzel also, mh?“

Er hätte erwartet, dass Roman sich herausredet, dass er ihm erklärt, dass sein eigener Name zu auffällig wäre und dass es, auch wenn das hier nicht der fußballverrückte Ruhrpott, sondern das beschauliche Freiburg ist, nichts schadet, wenn sie so weit wie möglich inkognito bleiben. Doch Roman schweigt nur. Er lächelt ein vielsagendes Lächeln und schweigt.

Der Kellner weist ihnen einen Tisch zu, dann lässt er sie alleine mit zwei Speisekarten zurück.  
Pascal beschließt, das Thema zu vertiefen, wenn Roman es schon nicht tut. Dass er ihn immer noch lächelnd ansieht und die Speisekarte unbeachtet vor ihm liegt, sagt ihm, dass er das auch darf.

„Dann ist es also fix. Du nimmst meinen Namen an.“

Nun bekommt er auch eine Reaktion von Roman.

„Dein Name, meine Staatsbürgerschaft. Du wirst dann eingebürgert.“  
„Die gleiche Staatsbürgerschaft ist aber nicht nötig.“

Wozu das nötig ist, sprechen sie beide nicht aus. Allzu genau möchte Pascal darüber auch nicht nachdenken, obwohl es ja schon ziemlich eindeutig ist.  
Sie reden über das Heiraten. Schon alleine das ist heftig genug, da muss er nicht gleichzeitig noch darüber nachdenken, ob er sich das wirklich vorstellen kann und wann und wie.

„Der gleiche Name auch nicht.“  
„Du hast dich trotzdem dafür entschieden. Ich renne nicht herum und gebe mich als Schweizer aus.“  
„Schade aber auch.“

Eigentlich wäre das eine ideale Vorlage gewesen, um das Geplänkel weiter zu vertiefen. Aber plötzlich wird Romans Lächeln um eine Nuance tiefer und das rückt die Diskussion völlig in den Hintergrund.  
Kurz überlegt Pascal, ob er es wagen soll, einfach den Arm auszustrecken und nach Romans Hand zu greifen. Diesen Plan verwirft er sofort wieder, das scheitert schon an dem Flaschenhalter, der zwischen ihnen steht. Stattdessen langt er über den Tisch hinweg und legt seine Hand auf Romans Unterarm. Händchenhalten mag nicht gehen, aber das hier geht und ist noch dazu ziemlich unverfänglich.  
Eine Weile lang bleiben sie einfach so sitzen, sehen sich an, lächeln sich an. Es ist völlig ausreichend in Momenten wie diesen, stellt Pascal fest. Da braucht es keine Gespräche, keine Aktionen – da reicht es einfach nur, Roman anzusehen. Gut, dass er sich einen so schönen Mann ausgesucht hat. Er weiß nicht, ob das bei einem nicht ganz so ansehnlichen Kerl auch so gewesen wäre.  
Will er auch gar nicht testen. Mit Roman ist er mehr als zufrieden.

Erst als ein Kellner – ein anderer als der von vorher – neben ihnen auftaucht und eine Bestellung aufnehmen will, wird ihnen wieder bewusst, wo sie hier sind. Nämlich in einem Restaurant, in der Öffentlichkeit.  
Getränke können sie zum Glück ad hoc bestellen. Dann muss Pascal leider seine Hand von Romans Arm nehmen, um in der Karte nach einem Essen suchen zu können. Roman unterstützt ihn dabei, er zeigt ihm die Gerichte, die er schon mal probiert hat und die ihm geschmeckt haben. So schaffen sie es tatsächlich, dem Kellner ihre Essenswünsche zu präsentieren, als er das nächste Mal vorbeikommt.

Auch beim Essen wird deutlich: Roman weiß, wovon er redet. Nun, wo er die Pizza probiert, versteht Pascal, warum Roman diese Pizzeria zu einem seiner Lieblingsrestaurants auserkoren hat.  
Nachdem er sich davon überzeugt hat, greift er hinüber auf die andere Seite des Tisches und schnappt sich eins von Romans Pizzastücken. Der nimmt das mit einem Lächeln hin – das ist genauso Usus bei ihnen wie die Sache mit dem Zahlen. Sie bezahlen gemeinsam und essen gemeinsam, da ziehen sie keine klaren Grenzen mehr. Selbst dann nicht, als Roman sich an seinem Teller bedient. Das gehört dazu und Pascal mag es, dass ihr Umgang miteinander so locker ist, dass das 'Wir', das immer mehr übernimmt und diese verschwommenen Grenzen sich richtig gut anfühlen.

Auf eine Nachspeise verzichten sie. Nicht nur, dass die Pizzen so groß waren, dass sie davon problemlos satt geworden sind – zumindest Pascal will endlich wieder zurück ins Hotel, endlich wieder mit Roman alleine sein. Und auch Roman macht nicht den Eindruck, als würde er sich noch länger in der Pizzeria aufhalten wollen.  
Nachdem sie gezahlt haben, ist es Zeit für ihren Spaziergang. Sie mögen zwar vollgefressen sein, das stört beim Laufen jedoch nicht so sehr wie ihre leeren Mägen vorher. Deshalb bedarf es nicht einmal einer Absprache – sie gehen einfach nach draußen und bleiben nicht stehen, um sich ein Taxi zu rufen, sondern laufen los, in Richtung des Hotels.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Das wäre eigentlich das Ende dieser kleinen Stürki-Sache. Aber....... Nun ja. Das Valentinstagskapitel steht schon und ein Stinkebärchenkapitel ist noch in Planung. Mal schauen....

Viel zu sehen gibt es um diese Uhrzeit nicht mehr. Also, zu sehen vielleicht schon, aber es ist alles dunkel und vor allem geschlossen. Nichtsdestotrotz bekommt Pascal einen guten Einblick in seine neue Heimat. Wie schon während der Fahrt zeigt ihm Roman alles, was in irgendeiner Form für ihn relevant ist und nun haben sie auch mehr Zeit dafür. Schon alleine dadurch, weil sie nicht so schnell an den entsprechenden Punkten vorbei sind, aber auch, weil sie stehen bleiben können, wenn Roman noch mehr erzählen möchte.  
Nach einer Weile gehen Roman die Erzählungen aus. Sie haben scheinbar den interessanten Teil der Stadt verlassen – hier plätschert zwar auch noch der Kanal, aber zu den Häusern gibt es nichts mehr zu erzählen. Sind inzwischen auch größtenteils Wohnhäuser.

Und dann greift Roman nach seiner Hand. Einfach so.  
Es ist überraschend, wirklich überraschend. Ja, er hat auch heute die ganze Zeit über Romans Nähe gesucht, aber das...  
Sie haben das noch nie gemacht. Wann denn auch? Klar, auf der Couch mal kurz nach Romans Hand gegriffen, so etwas schon. Aber Hand in Hand zusammen herumlaufen, das ist echt ungewohnt.  
Ungewohnt und schön. Dass ihre Hände ungefähr gleich groß sind – Pascals Hände sind etwas größer -, haben sie schon mal festgestellt, nun sieht Pascal auch, dass das ein Vorteil beim Händchenhalten ist. Irgendwie passen ihre Hände gut zusammen.  
Ihre Finger verschränken sich wie von selbst miteinander, es ist, als würden sie ein Band weben, das sie noch mehr miteinander verbindet.

Mit dieser Aktion bekommt Freiburg einen ganz großen Pluspunkt. Natürlich vermisst er Dortmund noch, natürlich gibt es einige Dinge, die Dortmund hat und mit denen Freiburg nicht oder noch nicht aufwarten kann. Aber in Dortmund könnte er nicht einfach so Hand in Hand mit Roman herum spazieren. Hier dagegen... Sie sind alleine, es ist keine Menschenseele mehr unterwegs, zumindest hier nicht mehr. Und Pascal hat das Gefühl, dass es auch egal wäre, wenn sie jemand sehen würde. Hier muss er sich nicht wie ein Star fühlen, wenn er auf die Straße geht, zumindest weniger als in Dortmund.

Ganz alleine sind sie tatsächlich noch nicht. Kurz darauf kreuzen sie eine größere, ziemlich hell erleuchtete Straße, auf der noch einige Menschen unterwegs sind. Roman lässt seine Hand trotzdem nicht los und bestätigt damit Pascals Ahnung, dass sie hier unter dem Fußballer-Radar laufen. Man muss ja auch wirklich genau hinschauen, um sie zu erkennen – sie haben beide Mützen auf und ihre dicken Jacken sind auch ein kleiner Schutz gegen Blicke – und das tut hier keiner.  
Unglaublich.

Sie lassen die Straße schnell hinter sich, sind wieder in einer ruhigeren Straße und endgültig in einem Wohngebiet. Allmählich hat Pascal das Gefühl, dass Roman ihn jetzt, wo er ihm schon alles Sehenswerte – oder zumindest alles, was er ihm nachts zeigen kann – präsentiert hat, an den Hauptstraßen vorbeiführt, damit sie alleine sind.  
Nun, er will sich nicht darüber beklagen. Ist auch in seinem Sinne.  
So kann er nämlich einfach stehen bleiben und nach einem kurzen Blick in alle Richtungen sich Roman zuwenden und ihn an sich ziehen. Ihre Hände lösen sich voneinander, Romans linke Hand legt sich auf seine Hüfte, die rechte in seinen Nacken und er sieht ihn ganz verträumt an.  
Schöner Mann, wunderschöner Mann – sein Mann. Und das muss Pascal nun beweisen, festsetzen, bestätigen, wie auch immer. Er zögert nicht lange, bevor er Roman küsst.

Auch das geht hier, auch das ist in Ordnung. Auf jeden Fall in einer kleinen Seitenstraße zu einer Uhrzeit, zu der hier niemand mehr unterwegs ist. Zumindest spricht die Tatsache, dass Roman den Kuss sofort erwidert, dafür. Und Roman muss es ja wissen.  
Sehr sympathisch, wirklich. Wenn schon Händchenhalten in Dortmund undenkbar war, war Küssen in der Öffentlichkeit es erst recht und hier... Hier können sie es tun. Einfach so.  
Es ist etwas Besonderes. Etwas, von dem er nicht dachte, dass er das in absehbarer Zeit erleben wird. Ihre Beziehung leben sie normalerweise nur hinter geschlossenen Türen aus, in der Öffentlichkeit, auf der Straße, sind sie sonst nur Freunde.  
Hier nicht. Hier tun sie Dinge, die sie als Paar entlarven. Hier können sie endlich einmal ein Paar sein.

Pascals Hände liegen halb auf Romans Wangen, halb auf seinem Hals, er spürt ganz deutlich die Bartstoppeln, während sich ihre Zungen immer wieder leicht anstupsen. Romans Hand stiehlt sich derweil unter seinen Pulli, legt sich auf seine Seite.  
Er mag das, er mag das so sehr – all diese Berührungen, diese Dinge wie Romans Bart oder Romans Hand auf seiner nackten Haut zu spüren. Und allgemein... Roman bei sich zu haben.

Nach einer Weile lösen sie sich wieder voneinander. Sie beenden den Kuss, bleiben kurz Stirn an Stirn stehen, dann rückt Roman endgültig von ihm ab und geht weiter. Zeit, zum Hotel zurückzukehren.  
Pascal hofft darauf, dass Roman wieder nach seiner Hand greift. Er tut es nicht, aber die Alternative ist auch völlig in Ordnung. Er legt nämlich seinen Arm um Pascals Hüfte und zieht ihn ganz nah an sich.  
Damit hätten sie die komplette Bandbreite von „Pärchen in der Öffentlichkeit“ durchgespielt. Der Gedanke bringt Pascal zum Grinsen – Roman auch, als er ihm das erzählt. Eine Antwort dazu bekommt er jedoch nicht, Roman beschränkt sich darauf, ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe zu drücken.

Über so etwas hat er nie groß nachgedacht. Für ihn war klar, dass er, wenn er etwas mit Roman anfängt, ihre Beziehung in der Öffentlichkeit verleugnen oder zumindest verstecken muss. Aber das hat er einfach so hingenommen. Gab ja genug andere Möglichkeiten, seinen Freund zu küssen.  
Jetzt, wo er das auch auf der Straße tun kann, wird ihm bewusst, dass ihn das doch irgendwie belastet hat. Er fühlt sich gerade wirklich erleichtert. Glücklich, froh darüber, Roman hier zu haben, aber eben auch erleichtert, weil er Dinge tun kann, die er sonst für unmöglich gehalten hat.

Freiburg tut ihnen tatsächlich gut. Pascal hat sich schon gedacht, dass die Entfernung einen neuen Aspekt in ihre Beziehung bringt. Natürlich negativ, weil sie sich nicht mehr so nahe sein können, weil sie sich nicht mehr ein Haus teilen können, aber auch positiv, weil es eben völlig anders ist. Dadurch werden Treffen wertvoller, gemeinsame Momente wichtiger und sie bekommen die Vorfreude dazu.  
Er hat jedoch nicht bedacht, dass Freiburg ihnen völlig neue Möglichkeiten eröffnen könnte.

Pascal ist richtiggehend enttäuscht, als das Hotel vor ihnen auftaucht. Der Nachtspaziergang war... Anders als erwartet. Und schön, richtig schön. Plötzlich ist die Zweisamkeit auf dem Zimmer nicht mehr ganz so verlockend – jetzt, wo er gesehen hat, dass es diese Zweisamkeit auch außerhalb geben kann.  
An der Türe angekommen, lässt Roman ihn los, auch Pascal nimmt seinen Arm von Romans Hüfte. Hier ist die Gefahr zu groß, dass man sie erkennt, schließlich läuft Pascal hier öfter und weniger gut getarnt entlang und ist sogar namentlich eingetragen.

So viel Vorsicht wäre gar nicht nötig gewesen. Außer der Empfangsdame ist niemand auf den Gängen des Hotels unterwegs, sie kommen unbehelligt und vor allem ungesehen zu Pascals Zimmer.  
Endlich zuhause. Nun muss Pascal zugeben, dass er nach dem Fußmarsch doch ganz froh darüber ist, sich hinlegen zu können.

„Bett?“  
„Fernsehen?“

Synchron nicken sie, ebenso synchron lachen sie. Okay, sie sind einer Meinung. Dann fehlt nur noch...  
Sie ziehen die Jacken und die Schuhe aus, die Jeans folgen. Nur noch mit T-Shirt und Pants bekleidet klettern sie ins Bett.  
Schön. War ja auch schon etwas frisch draußen, trotz Jacke, da ist es echt angenehm, unter die Decke kriechen zu können – und sich an Roman kuscheln zu können. Sein Freund legt sofort den Arm um ihn und zieht ihn noch etwas näher. So nahe, dass Pascal problemlos über ihn langen und sich die Fernbedienung, die auf dem Nachtkästchen auf Romans Seite liegt, angeln kann.  
Damit steht ihrem Fernsehabend nichts mehr im Wege. Für ein Programm haben sie sich schnell entschieden, damit hatten sie noch nie große Probleme, zum Glück.

Im Moment ist Pascal richtig zufrieden. Er ist satt, er hat Roman an seiner Seite... Es sind die kleinen Dinge, die einen glücklich machen. Und gleichzeitig ist das nicht nur eine kleine Sache, das mit Roman, das ist nämlich echt groß und das wird ihm in dieser Situation wieder bewusst. Erst mit Roman im Bett wird ihm klar, dass das Hotelzimmer echt okay ist und er weiß genau, dass er mit seinem Freund auch in einem wesentlich spartanischeren Zimmer übernachten könnte und kein allzu großes Problem damit hätte.  
Liebe macht eben blind.

Nach einer Weile wird Pascal wieder hibbelig. An und für sich könnte er schon noch so liegen bleiben, mit dem Kopf halb an Romans Schulter, halb auf seiner Brust, mit seinem Arm um sich, doch...  
Eigentlich sollte er Roman schlafen lassen. Sein Freund hatte einen langen, anstrengenden Tag und eigentlich sind die Tage heute und morgen zu seiner Erholung gedacht. Aber schlafen kann Roman auch ein andermal, morgen Nachmittag zum Beispiel. Pascal muss eh noch beim Verein vorbei und zum Einkaufen.  
Es ist kein Problem für ihn, alleine einkaufen zu gehen, das hat sich bei ihnen so eingependelt. Hin und wieder gehen sie zusammen, da machen sie aber mehr Blödsinn als Einkäufe. Alleine schafft er es wenigstens, alles zu besorgen, was er braucht. Dann können sie morgen Abend selbst kochen und müssen das Zimmer nicht verlassen. Eine verlockende Option, auch wenn er mit dem bisherigen Verlauf des Abends sehr zufrieden ist.

Also, wenn das geklärt wäre... Roman braucht jetzt noch keinen Schlaf. Er versucht ja nicht einmal, seinen Schlaf zu bekommen, also hält Pascal ihn von nichts ab. Nur vom Fernsehen, aber das ist nicht wild, findet er.  
Pascal rutscht etwas nach oben. Dann küsst er Roman am Hals.  
Sein Freund reagiert sofort. Er legt den Kopf schief – eine ganz eindeutige Aufforderung, dass er weitermachen soll. Und Pascal lässt sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Ganz leicht beißt er zu, anschließend lässt er seine Lippen nach oben wandern. Romans Hand liegt schwer auf seinem Rücken, er übt keinen Druck aus, aber es ist mehr als eine einfache Berührung.

Mann, er hat das echt zu wenig genossen, dass er das bis vor kurzem jeden Tag hatte. Klar, genossen hat er es schon, aber jetzt, wo diese Nähe zur Rarität geworden ist... Am liebsten würde er jede Sekunde konservieren, aufbewahren und in schlechten Zeiten auspacken.  
Momentan ist er so gefühlsduselig, dass 'schlechte Zeiten' gleichbedeutend ist mit 'jeder Augenblick ohne Roman'. Er hat sich einfach einen verdammt tollen Freund ausgesucht, einen, der gut riecht, gut schmeckt, sich gut anfühlt und bei dem er sich unglaublich wohl fühlt.

Egal. Jetzt hat er Roman bei sich und jetzt wird er keine Sekunde damit verschwenden, wehmütig an die Zeit ohne Roman zu denken. Kann er auch gar nicht mehr groß, wenn er ihm so nah ist, wenn Romans Atem schwer wird, wenn Roman hin und wieder leise seufzt.  
Das Jetzt und Hier zählt und das ist gerade echt toll.

Seine Lippen wandern ganz langsam nach oben, bis er das Kratzen von Romans Bart spürt. Nun kommt etwas mehr Bewegung in seinen Freund – er wendet sich ihm zu, legt auch noch den zweiten Arm um ihn und fängt seine Lippen zu einem Kuss ein.  
Sieht ganz danach aus, als hätte Roman kein Problem damit, dass er noch nicht schlafen darf.

Sie küssen sich und das ist dann doch noch mal etwas anderes als ihre Küsse auf der Straße. So unbeobachtet sie dort auch sein mochten, Grenzen hatten sie trotzdem noch.  
Grenzen, die sie hier nicht mehr haben. Hier, in dem Bett seines Hotelzimmers, kann Pascal sich fallen lassen, kann sich an Roman schmiegen, kann die Beine um ihn schlingen, kann es voll und ganz zulassen, dass sich das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch sammelt und immer wieder Blitze nach unten jagt.  
Hier geht mehr. Pascal will mehr. Und er weiß, dass er mehr bekommt. Das wäre spätestens jetzt geklärt – Romans Küsse, Romans Berührungen, Romans Hand, die auf seinem Rücken nach unten wandert, bis sie unter den Stoff seiner Pants schlüpfen kann, sprechen ganz eindeutig dafür.

Gibt nur noch eine Sache, die stört und das ist der Fernseher. Vorher war es ja ganz nett, den Film zu schauen und mit Roman zu kuscheln, nun sind die Hintergrundgeräusche – und mehr ist der Film nicht mehr – unpassend.  
Pascal rappelt sich halbwegs auf, löst dabei weder die Umklammerung noch den Kuss. Irgendwie schafft er es auch so, sich wieder halb auf Roman zu rollen und die Fernbedienung auf dem Nachtkästchen zu ertasten.

Den Fernseher abzustellen ist allerdings nicht ganz so leicht wie gedacht. Er drückt zwar den großen Knopf ganz oben, der Film stoppt auch, wird aber nicht durch Stille, sondern durch Meeresrauschen ersetzt.  
Nun müssen sie sich doch voneinander lösen. Pascal rollt zurück auf seine Seite, sie richten sich so weit auf, dass sie einen Blick auf den Fernseher werfen können. So wie es aussieht, hat er den Bildschirmschoner oder so etwas in der Richtung aktiviert – der Fernseher zeigt nun einen Strand bei Nacht inklusive Wellen und dazu ertönt, wie er schon vor ein paar Sekunden festgestellt hat, das passende Geräusch.  
Roman lacht leise.

„Warum nicht?“

Ja, warum nicht? Dialoge, Filmmusik oder Werbung wäre ziemlich störend gewesen, das Meeresrauschen dagegen... Hat irgendwie Stil und hatten sie so noch nicht. Er bleibt also auf seinem Platz liegen und zieht Roman wieder an sich.  
Als sie den Kuss erneut aufnehmen, rückt das Geräusch der Wellen in den Hintergrund und bildet somit ein zugegebenermaßen echt angenehmes Hintergrundgeräusch.

Auch Roman ist nun offensichtlich zufrieden mit den Gegebenheiten. Er vergräbt seine Hand in Pascals Haaren, sein Mund wird fordernder. Und Pascal ist bereit, ihm alles zu geben, was er will. Erst recht, als Roman sich auf ihn schiebt und zwischen seine Beine rutscht.  
Es tut so gut, so gut. Roman ist zwar nicht gerade leicht, aber er mag das, er mag es, Romans Gewicht auf sich zu spüren. Nicht nur, weil es bedeutet, dass er tatsächlich da ist.  
Romans Körper so nah an seinem... Er krallt sich in Romans Schulterblatt, als er beginnt, sich an ihm zu reiben.  
Doch dann unterbricht sein Freund den Kuss kurz.

„Hast du was da?“

Natürlich, er wusste ja, dass sein Freund zu Besuch kommt und hat sich dementsprechend vorbereitet. Er hat nicht unbedingt geplant, dass sie Sex haben werden, aber es war im Bereich des Möglichen und da wollte er vorgesorgt haben. Und wenn er sich, um die Sehnsucht zu verdrängen, ausgemalt hat, wie ihr Treffen wird, hat er sich nicht nur auf den Stadtbummel und unschuldige Küsse beschränkt.

„Schublade.“

Genauere Angaben benötigt Roman zum Glück nicht. Er beugt sich hinüber zu der entsprechenden Schublade, Pascal hört, wie er sie aufzieht und nach dem Gegenstand dort greift. Da er die Augen geschlossen hat, sieht er nicht, wie er das Gleitgel auf die Matratze fallen lässt – er hört nur das dumpfe Geräusch.  
Dann ist Roman zurück, über ihm, wieder ganz nah bei ihm, seine Lippen an seinem Ohr, bis sie sich langsam seinem Mund nähern. Sein Bart kratzt über Pascals Wange, trotz des Meeresrauschens hört er das leise Geräusch. Auch das ist etwas, das ihn richtig schwach macht.  
Gut, wenn man es genau nimmt, macht Roman ihn allgemein schwach. Wenn sein Freund loslegt, ist er ziemlich schnell ziemlich erlegen. Auch hier gilt: Er hat nun mal einen verdammt attraktiven, tollen Freund.

Zeit für einen Kuss, mal wieder. Sieht auch Roman so, er lässt seine Lippen auf Pascals sinken, öffnet dann ganz langsam seinen Mund und...  
So gut, so gut. So unglaublich gut, dass Pascal sich fühlt, als würde er platzen – er weiß nicht, wohin er soll mit all diesen Gefühlen, die Roman in ihm auslöst. Seine Hände streichen rastlos Romans Rücken auf und ab, er beginnt, am Saum von Romans T-Shirt zu zupfen, während dieser ihn unbeirrt weiter küsst.  
Doch dann wird es auch Roman zu viel. Auf einmal richtet er sich auf, so dass er zwischen Pascals Beinen kniet. Dann zieht er sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf.  
Endlich.

Pascal folgt einer Eingebung, als er sich ebenfalls aufsetzt. Erst als er nach Romans Händen, die er über den Kopf streckt, greift, wird ihm so langsam bewusst, was er hier tut. Er hindert Roman daran, sich auszuziehen – und gleichzeitig hat er ihn gefesselt. Sein Freund hat es noch nicht geschafft, sich den Kragen über den Kopf zu ziehen, weshalb er das T-Shirt nun direkt vor dem Gesicht hat.  
Wehrlos. Also, an und für sich – wenn er es darauf anlegen würde, könnte er sich wohl ohne größere Probleme befreien, aber das hat Roman offensichtlich nicht vor. Er bleibt ganz ruhig, lässt sich ohne Gegenwehr auf den Rücken drücken, sogar, als er auf der Matratze aufkommt und es sich herausstellt, dass sie zu kurz ist und sein Kopf über der Bettkante hängt. Selbst als Pascal seine Arme loslässt, verharrt er so, ganz provisorisch gefesselt und mit einer noch provisorischeren Augenbinde.

Wow. Schöner Anblick, Roman so vor sich, unter sich, zu haben, seinen nackten Oberkörper, der sich auffällig schnell hebt und senkt, seine schlichte schwarze Pants, die schon längst nicht mehr verleugnen kann, worauf Roman aus ist, seine abwartende, offene Körperhaltung... Er vertraut ihm. Pascal könnte ihn jederzeit vom Bett schubsen und ihm das Genick brechen, aber trotzdem liegt Roman einfach unter ihm und wartet.  
Nun ist Pascal erstaunlich ruhig. Klar, die Erregung, das Verlangen, all die Gefühle sind immer noch da. Nichtsdestotrotz ist er gerade ganz besonnen. Kann ganz langsam seine Finger über Romans Seiten tanzen lassen, sein Japsen wahrnehmen, das Kribbeln, das sich auf ihren Armen ausbreitet – bei Roman sieht er die Gänsehaut, bei sich selbst fühlt er, wie sich die Härchen aufstellen.

Allzu lange hält er es dann doch nicht durch. Er haucht ein paar Küsse auf Romans Oberkörper, aber dann ist es auch mit seiner Beherrschung vorbei. Wie soll er sich auch beherrschen, wenn Roman unter jeder Berührung erzittert und sich gleichzeitig jeder Berührung entgegen streckt?  
Mit einem Ruck befreit er Roman von seinem T-Shirt, zieht es ihm endgültig über den Kopf und lässt es achtlos hinter ihm auf den Boden fallen. Und als wäre sein Oberteil wirklich ein Hindernis gewesen, eine Fessel, übernimmt damit Roman wieder die Führung. Er setzt sich wieder auf, doch als Pascal sich nach hinten sinken lassen will, packt er ihn an der Schulter und hält ihn fest. Statt sich mit ihm hinzulegen, schlingt er seine Arme um Pascals und küsst ihn lange und tief.  
Auch kein Problem. Unter diesen Bedingungen wartet er gerne noch ein bisschen auf seine Rückkehr auf die Matratze. Wenn er auf Romans Schoß sitzen darf, sich so von ihm küssen lassen darf, Romans Hände ihn halten... Das ist mehr als eine gute Verhandlungsbasis, das macht sämtliche Verhandlungen überflüssig.

Dass Roman ihn dann doch in die Waagrechte drückt, geht so langsam und so sanft, dass Pascal es erst so richtig realisiert, als sein Rücken das Bettlaken berührt. Und dann rückt auch das in den Hintergrund, denn dann ist Roman wieder über ihm, wieder auf ihm, seine Hände auf seinem Körper, überall und nirgends und Pascal will mehr und ist gleichzeitig richtig zufrieden mit dem, was er hat.

Weniger Kleidung. Sie haben noch viel zu viel an und das muss sich ändern. Allerdings bräuchte er Koordination und die hat er definitiv nicht mehr. Fahrig zerrt er an dem letzten verbleibendem Stück Stoff, das sich noch an Romans Körper befindet, aber wirklich produktiv ist er nicht. Erst als Roman seine Hüfte etwas anhebt und nachhilft, bekommt er seinen Freund komplett nackt.  
Endlich.  
Auch Roman will mehr Haut. Er verzichtet darauf, den Kuss wieder aufzunehmen, den sie unterbrochen haben, um ihm seine Pants herunter zu ziehen. Stattdessen packt er den Saum von Pascals T-Shirt und zieht es ihm über den Kopf. Dabei stellt er sich wesentlich besser an als Pascal.  
Man muss ihm aber auch lassen, dass er die bessere Position dafür hat.

Seiner Unterhose machen sie ähnlich kurzen Prozess und dann... Haut. Nackte Haut auf nackter Haut und Pascal kann das Stöhnen nicht mehr zurückhalten, als sich ihre komplett nackten Körper berühren, will es auch gar nicht. Das ist einfach...  
Einfach gut, so unglaublich gut. Wieder Romans warme Finger zu spüren, überall, während sich seine Hüften an Pascals schmiegen, sich ihre Glieder berühren, aneinander reiben, Romans nackte, muskulöse Brust unter seinen Fingern, seine Brustwarze, die schon ganz hart ist...  
Dann fährt Romans Hand wieder in seine Haare, packt zu, es ziept kurz, aber so leicht, dass er das Gefühl fast schon genießt und als Romans andere Hand zwischen seine Beine gleitet, ist der Schmerz endgültig vergessen. Intuitiv spreizt er die Beine, gibt Roman so noch mehr Platz und der nimmt ihn dankend an. Ohne Zögern wandert seine Hand zu seinen Pobacken, spreizt sie leicht, dann schiebt er seine Finger dazwischen.

Das Gefühl von Romans Zeigefinger an seiner Öffnung ist... Ungewohnt nicht unbedingt, sie haben das inzwischen doch schon ein paar Mal gemacht. Aber es ist ein eigenartiges Gefühl und das wird nur ein bisschen besser, als Roman seine Hand zurückzieht und kurz darauf mit Gleitgel an den Fingern zurückkehrt. Immerhin schafft er es so leichter, ein Stück in ihn einzudringen und das hilft Pascal, sich zu entspannen.  
Je weiter Roman kommt, desto weniger eigenartig ist das Gefühl. Sein Freund lässt sich Zeit, schiebt seinen Finger nur millimeterweise vorwärts und achtet dabei die ganze Zeit auf seine Reaktionen. Pascal ist ihm echt dankbar dafür – sein Schwanz schmerzt mittlerweile schon, weil er so hart ist, trotzdem braucht er an diesem Punkt einfach etwas mehr Zeit und die gibt Roman ihm.  
Lohnt sich auch. Er entspannt sich immer mehr, als Roman einen zweiten Finger dazu nimmt, kommt er wesentlich schneller voran und auch das Dehnen geht dann überraschend schnell. Roman weiß einfach, was er tut und wenn er es schafft, seinen empfindlichsten Punkt zu streifen...

Das eigenartige Gefühl ist vergessen, Zurückhaltung sowieso schon längst. Jetzt will er einfach nur Roman und selbst dieser Gedanke verschwindet, als Roman seinen Finger etwas länger gegen diesen Punkt drückt. Pascal kann sich nur noch in die Matratze krallen und stöhnen und irgendwie schafft er es gerade noch so, Romans Namen herauszupressen.  
Ein eindeutiges Zeichen und das sieht auch sein Freund so. Er zieht seine Finger zurück und bevor Pascal das Gefühl der Leere so richtig wahrnehmen kann, spürt er Romans Glied an seinem Eingang.

„Alles okay?“

Roman greift nach seiner Hand, ihre Finger verschränken sich miteinander.  
Erwartet er jetzt eine Antwort? Zumindest mit einer verbalen Antwort tut sich Pascal schwer. Er schluckt, aber sein Hals ist so unglaublich trocken. Letztendlich bringt er nur ein Nicken zustande, das reicht Roman jedoch völlig. Während er seine Lippen gegen seinen Hals presst, führt er mit seiner anderen Hand seinen Schwanz zur richtigen Stelle und dann...  
Ist noch einmal etwas anderes als seine Finger – etwas mehr. Pascal spürt kurz ein leichtes Ziehen, doch dann konzentriert er sich auf ihre miteinander verschränkten Hände und Romans abgehackten Atem an seinem Hals – er hat es aufgegeben, ihn zu küssen, das war dann doch zu viel auf einmal.

Es geht wieder langsam, wieder quälend langsam. Pascal ist sich sicher, dass sie beide am liebsten einen Gang zulegen würden, aber sie wissen nun einmal beide, dass es nicht so schnell geht, dass sie es erst einmal langsam angehen müssen und Roman hat bemerkenswerterweise die Geduld dafür, das durchzuhalten.  
Und dann haben sie es geschafft. Dann berühren sich ihre Hüften, dann hat Roman sich komplett in ihm versenkt. Pascals Hand findet in seinen Nacken, er zieht ihn kurz zu einen Kuss heran.  
Das Ende des Kusses bedeutet gleichzeitig auch die Freigabe – den Startschuss. Und Roman versteht das. Er zieht sich wieder ein Stück heraus, dann stößt er zu.

Ooooh ja. Scheiß' auf das merkwürdige Gefühl am Anfang, das war es absolut wert. Das ist so...  
Roman stöhnt, es ist langgezogen, er klingt jetzt schon heiser.  
Diese Nähe zu Roman, diese Verbundenheit, das ist so unglaublich und das fühlt sich so gut an. Vor allem, weil Roman einfach so gut ist, weil Roman immer wieder ganz zielsicher die richtigen Punkte streift, ihn dazu bringt, den Rücken durchzubiegen, seinen Namen zu schreien, sich in seinen Rücken zu krallen.

Gut. Gut. Unglaublich gut.  
Sie sind in einem Rausch, ihre Hüften bewegen sich gegeneinander, Roman dringt immer wieder in ihn ein, Pascal packt seinen Po, versucht so, ihn noch näher zu ziehen. Und verdammt, sogar Romans Po fühlt sich so unglaublich an, erst recht, wenn sich die Muskeln anspannen und er das ganz genau spürt.

Sie brauchen nicht lange. Pascals Zeitgefühl ist völlig hinüber, aber er ist sich relativ sicher, dass sie gerade keine Bestzeit hingelegt haben. Ist ihm aber völlig egal, als er kommt, als Roman ihn hält, die Arme um ihn schlingt, ihn ganz nah an sich zieht und er dann auch Romans Schwanz in sich zucken spürt und kurz darauf, wie er sich ergießt.  
So gut, so gut, so gut.  
Richtig gut.

So bleiben sie liegen, aufeinander, wie erschlagen, komplett erschöpft – und gleichzeitig befriedigt. Pascal lächelt leicht, mit den Fingerspitzen streicht er durch Romans Haare. Von seinem Freund kommt ein leises Brummen.  
Eine Weile bleiben sie so liegen, bis Roman sich aufrappelt und vom Nachttisch ein paar Taschentücher angelt, mit denen sie sich gegenseitig notdürftig auf Vordermann bringen. Zumindest die gröbsten Spuren beseitigen...  
Anschließend lassen sie sich wieder in die Kissen sinken.

„Hast du Herrn Hase gar nicht dabei?“  
„Ah, stimmt!“

Roman rappelt sich wieder auf. Kurz zögert er – er will nicht aus dem Bett, ganz eindeutig. Dann seufzt er und schlägt die Bettdecke zurück, um schnell aus dem Bett zu steigen und zu seiner Reisetasche zu gehen.  
Mit seinem Stofftierhasen kehrt er zurück. Sie grinsen sich an, doch als Roman sich wieder neben ihn legt und sich an ihn kuschelt, ist das wieder passé. Klar, es ist nicht gerade gewöhnlich, dass man nach einem Stelldichein erst einmal sein Kuscheltier ins Bett holt, aber hey, so mussten sie immerhin nicht dafür sorgen, dass Herr Hase nicht zusehen kann. In der Tasche hat er nichts mitbekommen.

Roman und sein Hase... Er hat ihn von klein auf, Herr Hase ist ein fester Bestandteil seines Bettes. So wie andere nur mit einem bestimmten Kissen schlafen können, braucht Roman Herrn Hase. Wahrscheinlich würde es auch ohne gehen, besser ist es aber mit tierischer Gesellschaft.  
Pascal hat das nie groß hinterfragt oder in den Dreck gezogen. Er fand das erst lustig, dann niedlich und inzwischen hat er sich daran gewöhnt, dass sie zu dritt im Bett liegen – wenn Roman mit ihm das Bett teilt, darf auch Herr Hase da bleiben und da Roman nur noch mit ihm das Bett teilt, bedeutet das, dass Herr Hase wieder einen Dauerwohnsitz auf Romans Kissen hat.

Pascals Hand schiebt sich auf Romans Bauch, mit dem Daumen streicht er über seine Muskeln. Roman brummt zufrieden.  
So kommen sie tatsächlich zu zweit in einem Ein-Mann-Bett unter. Pascal hat es ja gewusst – sie sind platzsparend.

„Ist echt schön, dass du da bist.“

Roman lehnt seine Stirn an Pascals, sie sehen sich in die Augen. Nur aus dem Augenwinkel sieht er das Lächeln, dass sich um Romans Lippen spielt.

„Find' ich auch.“


	4. Valentinstags-Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, nachdem ich Liverpool zuhause und auswärts hinter mich gebracht und ansatzweise verdaut hab, gibt es auch hier endlich einen neuen Teil :D

~*~*~

Scheiße, was tut er hier?

Das fragt sich Roman schon seit ein paar Stunden. Es ist so verrückt, was er hier tut, so unvernünftig – aber er muss es einfach tun, er kann einfach nicht anders.  
Heute ist Valentinstag. Gestern war Spieltag, heute stand also nur noch Auslaufen an. Hätte ja an und für sich gepasst. Klar, es wäre kein gemütlicher Valentinstag geworden, er wäre den Nachmittag über im Auto gesessen. Aber am Abend wäre er bei seinem Freund gewesen. So, wie es sich am Valentinstag gehört.

Roman hat sich darauf gefreut. So richtig. Seit Pascal nach Freiburg gegangen ist, hat er geplant, wie dieser Tag werden könnte. Er hat nachgeschaut, wann ihre Mannschaften spielen, hat sich schon ausgerechnet, dass er direkt nach dem Auslaufen zu Pascal düsen könnte. Zu seinem Spiel hätte er es nicht geschafft, nicht einmal zu Spielende, aber danach hätten sie beide frei gehabt.  
Und dann kam die Einladung. Eine Geburtstagsfeier, er hat nicht einmal so richtig verstanden, wer da feiert. Geht wohl um einen Clubbesitzer oder so etwas. Die ganze Mannschaft war eingeladen und er natürlich auch.  
Der gemeinsame Valentinstag lag damit in Schutt in Asche. Statt die lange Fahrt auf sich zu nehmen, um heute Abend Pascal im Arm halten zu dürfen, würde er also den ganzen Abend in irgendeinem Club herumstehen und so tun, als wäre das genau der Ort, an dem er jetzt sein will.

Pascal war ähnlich enttäuscht wie er und das hat Roman noch mehr das Herz gebrochen. Ihr erster gemeinsamer Valentinstag... Da kann man noch so sehr darauf beharren, dass das ein Tag des Kommerzes ist und sie auch an anderen Tagen ihre Beziehung feiern können – irgendwie ist es ja doch etwas Besonderes. Und wenn es so schön passt, kann man ruhig auch da feiern.  
Pascal war so niedergeschlagen, so unglücklich. Sein Lächeln war gezwungen, ebenso gezwungen wie das 'Dann geht es halt nicht'. Das hätte ihr Abend werden sollen und das wussten sie beide. So wie sie jetzt beide wissen, dass ihr Abend ins Wasser fiel.  
Theoretisch.

Roman kann sich nicht einmal damit herausreden, dass es eine Kurzschlussaktion war – dass ihm auf der Feier die Sicherungen durchgebrannt sind. Denn als er einen Hustenanfall vortäuschte, um in sein Auto zu kommen, wartete dort ein Strauß Rosen auf ihn.  
Er wollte es nicht hinnehmen, dass ihnen ihr Valentinstag genommen wurde. Schon die ganze Zeit hat er überlegt, dass er auch einfach später zu Pascal kommen könnte. Dann war es beim Vormittagstraining so beschissen kalt, dass es absolut logisch war, dass er sich einen Schnupfen geholt hat. Und den muss er nun mal auskurieren, weil er ein verantwortungsvoller Spieler ist.  
Von dem Schnupfen war nichts mehr übrig, als er die Feier verlassen hat. Es war die perfekte Ausrede.

Die Blumen hat er schon am Vortag gekauft. Als er darüber nachgedacht hat, dass er die Geburtstagsfeier vorzeitig verlassen könnte. Da stand der Plan noch gar nicht – er hat die Rosen nur vorsichtshalber gekauft, falls es eventuell hinhauen würde, dass er sich vom Acker macht. Frei nach dem Motto „Eigentlich kann ich Pascal nicht sehen, aber falls es doch klappen würde, wäre ich vorbereitet“. Die Ausrede kam erst später und damit auch die Konkretisierung seines Vorhabens.

Und nun ist er auf dem Weg nach Freiburg. In der Nacht, während er eigentlich in einem Dortmunder Club sein sollte.

So richtig kann er es noch nicht glauben. Eigentlich hat er sich die ganze Zeit über die Idee, Pascal eben doch zu besuchen, lustig gemacht, hat sie nicht ernst genommen. Trotzdem hat er sich darauf vorbereitet und trotzdem zieht er das jetzt durch. Weil...  
Warum nicht? Ja, der Valentinstag ist bald vorbei. Aber er wird am Valentinstag Pascal küssen dürfen, wird ihn umarmen dürfen, wird bei ihm sein dürfen – und mit ihm einschlafen dürfen. Das ist so viel wert, das ist ihm gerade so wichtig, dass er diese hirnrissige Fast-Spontanaktion auf sich nimmt.  
Wieder wirft er einen Blick in den Rückspiegel, so sieht er den Blumenstrauß. Er hat einen riesigen Schwung Rosen gekauft – hat so viele Rosen zu dem Strauß hinzufügen lassen, bis er wirklich gigantisch aussah. Dieses Ungetüm liegt nun auf seiner Rückbank, es ist so riesig, dass Roman bezweifelt, dass es auf den Boden fallen könnte und bis jetzt hat sich dieser Verdacht bewahrheitet.

„Du spinnst, Bürki.“

Ja, vielleicht spinnt er. Aber es geht hier um Pascal und da darf er ruhig spinnen. Wäre echt schade gewesen, wenn Pascal den Strauß nicht bekommen hätte.  
Nun ist er an dem Punkt angekommen, an dem er schon Selbstgespräche führt. Aber er hat einfach niemanden, mit dem er reden kann. Seine Kollegen hat er vorgegaukelt, dass es ihm nicht gut geht und dass er deshalb nach Hause gefahren ist, um sich hinzulegen und sich zu erholen. Und Pascal...  
Pascal weiß noch nichts von seiner Aktion. Er hat ihn einfach in dem Glauben gelassen, dass er noch bei der Feier ist. Hin und wieder schreibt er ihm kurz, jammert ihm vor, dass ihm todlangweilig ist und er viel lieber bei ihm wäre. Ist ja nicht mal gelogen – ihm war todlangweilig und auch ohne Pascal hätte er sich überlegt, ob er nicht frühzeitig abhauen kann. Und dass eine x-beliebige Geburtstagsfeier nicht mit einem Treffen mit Pascal mithalten kann, ist eh klar.

Endlich lässt er den Wald hinter sich – endlich erscheinen Lichter und Häuser vor ihm. Er hat es geschafft. Er ist in Freiburg angekommen.  
Die Fahrt hierher ist nicht unbedingt angenehm. So lang und nicht gerade einfach... Aber am Ende wartet Pascal und deshalb nimmt er sie gerne auf sich. Mit Musik und Vorfreude hält er sich irgendwie bei Laune.  
Und heute kommt noch die Aufregung dazu.

Was ist, wenn Pascal umgeplant hat? Was ist, wenn auch Pascal ihm etwas vorgespielt hat? Jetzt, wo er die Fahrt fast überstanden hat, kommen die Zweifel, ob das wirklich eine gute Idee war.  
Was ist, wenn Pascal eine Affäre hat und den plötzlich freien Valentinstag dazu genutzt hat, um sich mit dieser Affäre zu vergnügen?  
Okay, ganz ruhig. Pascal würde ihn nicht betrügen. Er ist treu – und es kommt niemand in Frage für eine Affäre. So sehr hat Pascal sich hier noch nicht eingelebt.  
Aber was ist, wenn er seinen Auftritt überzogen findet?

Nicht daran denken. Erst einmal muss er den Weg zum Hotel finden. Roman kennt sich in Freiburg zwar so gut aus, dass er Pascals neues Zuhause ohne Navi findet, allerdings noch nicht gut genug, um den Weg automatisch zu finden. Er muss also auf die Umgebung achten und die ganze Zeit überlegen, wohin er nun fahren muss und das lenkt ihn von seinen Zweifeln ab.  
Sie kommen erst zurück, als er vor dem Hotel einparkt und sich den Rosenstrauß von der Rückbank angelt.

Ist das wirklich nötig? Ist das wirklich eine gute Idee?  
Verdammt, gestern sah das wirklich nach einer guten Idee aus. Mit jeder Rose, die der Blumenverkäufer zum Strauß hinzugefügt hat, wuchs seine Aufregung – seine Vorfreude. Und als er den Strauß entgegen nahm... Klar, der Strauß ist heftig. Aber eben auch eindrucksvoll und imposant und ein klares Statement und ein klares Statement kann er Pascal gegenüber getrost abgeben.  
Doch jetzt fragt er sich, ob Pascal ihn nicht für verrückt erklärt – und zwar nicht auf positive Art und Weise.

Am liebsten würde er kotzen. Die Aufregung nimmt Überhand, vermischt sich nun mit der Unsicherheit und das ist eine schlechte Mischung.  
Also, dass er hier ist, ist schon mal gut. Da muss er nur daran zurückdenken, wie Pascal darauf reagiert hat, dass er nicht zu ihm kommen kann. Auch Pascal freut sich darüber, wenn sie sich sehen können.  
Aber die Rosen...

Okay, Augen zu und durch. Wenn er den Strauß in den nächsten Mülleimer stopft, wäre das eine Form von Versagen. Er muss zu seiner Idee stehen. Und verdammt, er hat sich ja nicht umsonst gedacht, dass das eine gute Idee ist. Hoffentlich ist es nur seine Unsicherheit, die den Strauß schlecht aussehen lässt.  
Und selbst wenn Pascal die Rosen überzogen findet... Roman findet er nicht überzogen und das ist alles, was zählt. Da kann man ruhig den merkwürdigen Strauß ignorieren, wenn sich dahinter der Freund verbirgt.

Trotzdem bleibt Roman noch kurz sitzen und starrt die Blumen an. Ihr Geruch ist jetzt, wo er sie direkt vor sich hat, betörend. Was das angeht, kann Roman ganz neutral sagen, dass das zu viel ist. Aber Pascal muss ja nicht stundenlang an dem Strauß schnuppern, das ist also kein Problem.  
Pascal. Hier geht es um Pascal. Gleich wird er Pascal sehen und das sollte eigentlich sämtliche Bedenken verblassen lassen.  
Allerdings will er einen guten Eindruck bei ihm hinterlassen, will ihn beeindrucken, will ihm zum Valentinstag etwas Besonderes bieten. Und er weiß immer noch nicht, ob das der richtige Weg ist.

Durchatmen, tief durchatmen. Das hilft ihm ein bisschen, sich zu besinnen – und hält ihn davon ab, zu hyperventilieren. Er kommt sich vor wie vor dem ersten Date und nicht einmal der Gedanke, dass er Pascal schon erobert hat und sich deshalb keine Sorgen machen muss, beruhigt ihn.  
Okay. Es hilft nicht, wenn er wartet. Da wird er nur noch nervöser. Augen zu und durch, jetzt aber wirklich.  
Ein letzter tiefer Luftzug – ja, er muss jetzt wirklich hier raus, der Duft der Rosen ist echt heftig -, dann steigt er aus dem Auto.

Natürlich ist es kalt draußen. Wie immer hatte er im Auto keine dicke Jacke an und eigentlich braucht er für den kurzen Weg zum Hoteleingang auch keine. Trotzdem friert es ihn plötzlich. Verdammt, er freut sich schon auf die Zeit, in der er mit T-Shirt und dünner Jacke draußen herumlaufen kann.  
Egal. Gleich ist er bei Pascal und dann kann er sich von ihm wärmen lassen.  
Wenn er ihn nicht gleich wieder mit seinen Rosen nach Hause schickt.

Romans Anspannung steigt immer weiter, je näher er Pascals Zimmer kommt. Immer wieder überlegt er, ob er nicht doch umdrehen und abhauen soll – nur der Gedanke daran, dass es ziemlich peinlich wäre, mit dem Strauß Rosen und unverrichteter Dinge erneut durch die Lobby zu marschieren, hält ihn davon ab.  
Hätte er nicht irgendetwas anderes besorgen können? Etwas männlicheres? Und vor allem etwas dezenteres?  
Nein, hätte er nicht. Das wäre langweilig und abgedroschen gewesen. Die Idee mit den Rosen war zumindest im ersten Moment echt lustig und ungewöhnlich. Klar, jeder schenkt sich am Valentinstag Rosen, aber nicht in dieser Größenordnung und unter Männern und vor allem unter ihnen sieht das halt doch anders aus.

Dann steht er endlich vor der Zimmertüre und spätestens dort gibt es kein Zurück mehr. Roman versteckt den Blumenstrauß hinter seinem Rücken und klopft an. Ist ganz gut, wenn Pascal den Strauß erst einmal nicht sieht – sonst würde die Gefahr bestehen, dass er die Türe nicht öffnet und Roman ist nicht extra nach Freiburg gefahren, um dort auf eine verschlossene Türe zu treffen.  
Aus dem Zimmer ist nichts zu hören. Erst als Pascal schon direkt vor der Türe steht, vernimmt Roman ein Geräusch. Ist gut zu wissen, findet er – dann hat man sie das letzte Mal nicht gehört, wenn man am Zimmer vorbei gelaufen ist. Und dann wird man sie auch heute nicht hören – Roman hofft immer noch darauf, dass es heute etwas zu hören gibt.

Der Türspion verdunkelt sich, Roman kann nichts erkennen, aber es ist offensichtlich, dass Pascal seinen Besucher unter die Lupe nimmt.  
Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später reißt er die Türe auf. Und alleine für seinen Anblick hat es sich gelohnt, hierher zu kommen.  
Pascal strahlt. Da ist Ungläubigkeit in seinem Blick, Überraschung, aber auch Freude, ganz viel Freude.

„Roman! Du... Alter. Du warst doch... Du hast doch...“

Romans Herz schlägt schneller, er erwidert das Strahlen intuitiv. Am liebsten würde er Pascals Stottern unterbrechen, indem er ihn in den Arm nimmt, ihn an sich drückt, ihn küsst, aber...  
Da war ja noch was.  
Die Rosen. Die verdammten Rosen. Kurz überlegt er, ob er den Strauß einfach in den Gang pfeffern soll, verwirft den Gedanken jedoch wieder. Das bekommt er nie und nimmer so unauffällig hin, dass Pascal es nicht merkt.  
Er muss da jetzt durch. Auch wenn es vielleicht bedeutet, dass er sich gleich wieder in sein Auto schwingen und nach Hause fahren muss.

„Ich hab' was für dich.“

Mit diesen Worten zieht er den Strauß hinter seinem Rücken hervor.

Pascals Lächeln verschwindet auf seinen Schlag, seine Augen weiten sich. Auf seinem Gesicht spiegelt sich jetzt nur noch die Fassungslosigkeit wider.  
Na super. Er hat es verbockt.

Eine Weile lang stehen sie einfach voreinander, Roman kann nicht sagen, wie lange es dauert, aber es fühlt sich an wie eine Ewigkeit. Dann greift Pascal nach dem Blumenstrauß. Ihre Hände berühren sich, als er ihn ihm abnimmt, Roman spürt, dass seine Hände zittern.  
Mann, er würde so gerne hier bleiben. Pascals Hand ist ganz warm und er sieht so verdammt liebenswert aus mit seinem schlichten weißen T-Shirt, der Boxershorts und mit seinen Haaren, die teilweise etwas zerwühlt sind. Pascal hat es sich bequem gemacht, das sieht man und Roman würde sich echt gerne dazu gesellen.

Und dann wird alles auf den Kopf gestellt, als Pascal sich aus seiner Starre löst und plötzlich die Arme um seinen Hals legt. Sein Gesicht schmiegt sich in Romans Halskuhle, Roman bekommt eine Gänsehaut, als er Pascals Atem dort spürt.

„Roman, das ist...“

Der Rest besteht nur noch aus Murmeln.

Zögerlich erwidert Roman die Umarmung. Und so ganz langsam kommt es bei ihm an.  
Pascal hasst ihn nicht. Pascal findet ihn nicht lächerlich. Im Gegenteil.  
Pascal freut sich über seine Überraschung.

Auf einen Schlag fällt die Anspannung von ihm ab, er nutzt die dadurch entstandene Energie, um Pascal näher an sich zu ziehen. Der lacht ungläubig, während seine freie Hand Romans Nacken krault.

„Du bist doch verrückt, ey.“

Ja, dem kann er voll und ganz zustimmen. Aber es klingt nicht negativ, überhaupt nicht, und das tut echt gut.  
Dann löst sich Pascal von ihm und greift stattdessen nach seiner Hand, um ihn ins Zimmer zu ziehen. Als sein Blick wieder auf den überdimensionalen Strauß fällt, den er in der Hand hält, kommt wieder das überforderte Lachen.

„Echt verrückt.“


	5. Stinkebärchen-Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wie versprochen eine neue Geschichte zu Stürki - Pascal hatte sein Debüt, das musste festgehalten werden :D  
> Und dann kann ich auch gleich noch etwas Neues versprechen: Zum Mittwochsspiel ist auch schon etwas in Arbeit. Sie lassen mich einfach nicht los. XD  
> (Auuuuußerdem hab ich die ersten Seiten für die "große FF" zu ihnen geschrieben...)

Im Bus ist es verhältnismäßig ruhig, stellt Pascal fest, als er die Kopfhörer aus seinen Ohren zieht und sich umblickt. Er war nicht der einzige, der sich abgekapselt hat – einige Spieler schlafen, andere hören Musik, wieder andere sehen sich so wie er bis gerade eben etwas auf dem Handy an.  
Pascal streckt sich, vor allem sein Nacken schmerzt etwas. Sein Körper findet, dass es nicht unbedingt die beste Idee war, nach dem Spiel noch eine Weile lang gebeugt im Bus zu sitzen.  
Er selbst ist anderer Meinung. Bis sie in den Bus gestiegen sind, hat er ein gutes Stück vom Nachmittagsspiel der Bundesliga verpasst und danach hat es noch ein Weilchen gedauert, bis sie fertig waren mit feiern, aber dann konnte er den Rest des Spiels auf seinem Handy verfolgen. Nun ist das Spiel vorbei und er kann sich erholen.

Den bequemsten Platz hat er nicht gerade. Für ihn, den Neuankömmling, war natürlich kein Fensterplatz mehr übrig, deshalb kann er sich nicht anlehnen. Dafür kann er ohne größere Probleme und vor allem ohne einen Sitznachbarn aufwecken zu müssen aufstehen und auf dem Gang hin und her laufen, wenn ihm danach ist.  
Momentan hat er das Bedürfnis nicht. Er kuschelt sich in seinen Sitz, so gut es geht, steckt die Kopfhörer wieder ein und schaltet Musik ein. Jetzt ein bisschen die Augen schließen, ebenfalls ein bisschen dösen...

So weit kommt es nicht. Plötzlich klingelt sein Handy.

Roman, wie ihm das Display nach einem kurzen Blick mitteilt. Roman ruft an.  
Roman? Der stand doch gerade noch auf dem Platz – Pascal hat es ja selbst gesehen.  
Natürlich nimmt er den Anruf sofort an.

„Hallo?“  
„Hallooo.“

Ja, ganz eindeutig Roman. Glücklicher Roman noch dazu. Verständlich, schließlich hat er kurz zuvor ein Spiel gewonnen und dabei seinen Kasten sauber gehalten.  
Und dann gibt es noch etwas. Ohne Umschweife nennt Roman ihm noch einen Grund für die Überschwänglichkeit in seiner Stimme.

„Glückwunsch zum Debüt! Endlich, Mann. Wie war's? War's gut? Sieht ja schon mal ganz gut aus, dass du komplett durchgespielt hast. Startelfdebüt auch gleich noch, das ist richtig geil!“

Wow.  
Das ist etwas... überraschend. Und überrumpelnd. Pascal hat nicht damit gerechnet, so schnell etwas von Roman zu hören und dass sich ihr Gespräch sofort um sein Spiel dreht, hat er ebenfalls nicht erwartet.  
Beschweren möchte er sich nicht, das keinesfalls. Es freut ihn wirklich, dass Roman an ihn gedacht hat und sich so mit ihm freut. Sein Anruf ist eine richtig schöne Geste.

„Ja, war schon gut... Sag' mal, hast du überhaupt schon geduscht?“

Von Romans Seite kommt ein Lachen, er nimmt ihm die Frage offensichtlich nicht übel. Auch deswegen, weil sie begründet ist.

„Nööö. Ich hab' mich noch nicht mal ausgezogen.“

Pascal sieht sich kurz im Bus um. Die Spieler um ihn herum sind immer noch mit sich selbst beschäftigt, er kann also ungestört mit seinem Freund telefonieren.  
Sehr schön. Er genießt dieses Telefonat nämlich – es ist das Sahnehäubchen auf einem echt guten Tag.

„So eilig?“  
„Klar. Ich hatte es im Gefühl, dass Streich mir noch mal eins auswischen will und dich dann zum ersten Mal spielen lässt, wenn ich selbst spielen muss.“

Ein kleines bisschen Empörung schwingt in Romans Stimme mit. Pascal hat vollstes Verständnis dafür, er findet das Timing auch nicht gerade gelungen. Irgendwie wäre es halt schon schöner gewesen, wenn Roman sein Debüt gesehen hätte – zumindest im Fernsehen. Immerhin hat er frühzeitig davon erfahren und das versöhnt Pascal wieder. Dass Roman unverzüglich die Ereignisse seines Spiels in Erfahrung gebracht hat, findet er echt niedlich.  
Auch Roman klingt etwas friedlicher und vor allem fröhlicher, als er weiter spricht.

„Okay, ich hatte es nicht im Gefühl. Aber ich habe bei jedem Spiel gehofft, dass es endlich soweit ist und deshalb musste ich das sofort überprüfen. Da musste die Dusche warten.“

Pascal nimmt die Decke, die er sich locker über den Schoß ausgebreitet hat, hoch und drückt sie fest an sich. Natürlich wäre es ihm viel lieber, wenn er jetzt Roman drücken könnte und vor allem wenn Roman ihn jetzt drücken könnte, aber das hilft ihm zumindest ein bisschen, seinen Gefühlen Luft zu machen. Denn Gefühle hat er gerade ganz viele.  
Ausdrücken kann er das nicht wirklich. Nur auf seine eigene Art und er hofft, dass Roman das versteht.

„Bäääh. Geh' dich erst mal duschen, Stinkebärchen.“

Stinkebärchen? Hat er das gerade wirklich gesagt? Wenn er nach dem Glucksen am anderen Ende der Leitung geht, ja.  
Wieder sieht er sich um. Seine Mitspieler interessieren sich zum Glück immer noch nicht für sein Telefonat.

„Stinkebärchen? Du wirst immer kreativer.“  
„Ja, ist doch so.“

Das Lächeln, das sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitet, kann er nicht aufhalten. Will er auch gar nicht. Es wäre nur dann ungünstig gewesen, wenn er nicht ungestört wäre. Aber wenn keiner auf ihn achtet, kann er ruhig seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen.  
Fühlt sich gerade richtig gut an. Das ist etwas, was er an seiner Beziehung mit Roman so mag – dass sie sich ohne Probleme foppen können. Sie bieten sich gegenseitig genug Angriffsfläche, hatten aber von Anfang an ein Gespür dafür, wie weit sie gehen können. Sehr weit, das steht fest, aber eben nicht unbegrenzt weit und das akzeptieren sie.

„Wenn ich jetzt bei dir wäre und noch ungeduscht wäre, hättest du auch kein Problem damit.“

Stimmt. Roman hat den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Er würde ihn ohne zu zögern nehmen, egal in welchem Zustand, gerne auch ungeduscht. Noch dazu übertreibt er ein bisschen, aber das gehört einfach dazu.

„Ich nicht. Aber deine armen Mitspieler...“  
„Die stinken selbst.“

Ist Roman auch bei seiner Mannschaft? Irgendwo in der Nähe, das auf jeden Fall, allzu weit kam er seit dem Spiel nicht. Das erklärt, warum er plötzlich etwas leiser spricht.  
Vielleicht sollte er ihn verpetzen. Wenn Pascal dem richtigen Dortmunder Bescheid gibt, wird Roman gleich durch die Kabine gejagt und er bekommt sogar noch ein Beweisvideo.

Verdammt, am liebsten wäre er selbst dort. Vor allem nach dem Spiel heute würde er schon sagen, dass er zumindest oberflächlich in Freiburg angekommen ist, er ist auch echt froh darüber, in Freiburg hochklassig Fußball spielen zu können. Das mit Freiburg, das passt schon. Aber Roman fehlt ihm und das wird einfach nicht besser. Er kann damit umgehen, er hat sich daran gewöhnt, das ändert jedoch nichts daran, dass Roman nicht da ist, wo er sein sollte – an seiner Seite.

Es ist Zeit, das Thema zu wechseln. Zumindest kurz ein anderes Thema anzusprechen.

„Was war bei euch heute los? Spielunterbrechung?“

Wieder lacht Roman, diesmal ist es ganz eindeutig belustigt.

„Ja. Der Schmidt war unzufrieden mit unserem Tor, sollte dann auf die Tribüne, wollte das aber auch nicht. Also ist der Schiri einfach raus gegangen.“

Damit hat Roman scheinbar genug über sein eigenes Spiel gesagt. Nun ist Pascals Partie wieder interessanter.

„Und wie war's bei dir so? Dass du durchspielen durftest, ist ja schon mal ein gutes Zeichen...“

Er will also wirklich mit ihm über sein Debüt sprechen. Dabei kann Pascal vor allem so kurz nach Abpfiff, wenn er noch nicht den nötigen Abstand zu seiner eigenen Leistung hat, kein Lob annehmen und Roman hat ihn schon zuvor mit viel zu viel Lob überschüttet.  
Aber gut, wenn Roman so brennend daran interessiert ist, versucht er, ihm Bericht zu erstatten.

„Ganz gut, würde ich sagen. Ich hab' mich echt reingehängt und das hat zum Glück auch geklappt. Ein paar Bälle kamen nicht da an, wo sie sollten, aber sonst...“

Pascal zuckt mit den Schultern, auch wenn ihm klar ist, dass Roman das nicht sehen kann. Ist echt schwierig, seine eigene Leistung einzuschätzen. Aber er hat sich gut geschlagen, glaubt er.  
Eine ausführlichere Einschätzung braucht Roman zumindest vorerst nicht, Pascal kann aufatmen.

„Wurde höchste Zeit, dass du spielst. Sag deinem Trainer, dass ich noch seine Nummer habe und dass es Ärger gibt, wenn er dich wieder auf die Bank setzt.“

Andererseits weiß er nicht, ob so etwas besser ist. Wenn Roman zeigt, dass er an ihn glaubt, macht ihn das mindestens genauso verlegen. Wieder kann er sich das Lächeln nicht verkneifen, er umklammert seine Decke noch fester.  
Immerhin ist er bei diesem Thema nicht so sehr um Worte verlegen.

„Das wäre, wie wenn ich ihm drohen würde, dass ich einen Karton mit Kätzchen über ihm ausschütte.“

Romans Lachen klingt halb fassungslos, halb belustigt und das bringt Pascals Herz dazu, noch schneller zu schlagen. Er hat erneut einen Nerv getroffen, einen guten Nerv.

„So denkst du also von mir...“

Um ehrlich zu sein, könnte er sich tatsächlich nicht vorstellen, wie Roman mit einem Telefonat seinem Trainer so viel Angst einjagt, dass er einen fixen Stammplatz hat. Klar, sein Freund kann echt laut sein, aber bedrohlich... Höchstens in Person. Wenn man ihn auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt, mag seine Statur und seine dunklen Haare schon bedrohlich wirken.  
Per Telefon allerdings nicht. Da hat Roman nur seine Stimme mit dem melodischen Dialekt, den er mit eher geringem Erfolg versucht zu unterdrücken und den Pascal so ins Herz geschlossen hat. Tief mag seine Stimme zwar sein, aber sie ist viel zu schön, um einzuschüchtern.

„Ja, klar. Du bist niedlich.“  
„Oooh.“

Roman nimmt das einfach so hin, ohne sich dagegen zu wehren und das ist noch etwas, was Pascal an ihm mag. Wenn er Roman beschreiben müsste, würden ihm so viele Worte einfallen, unter anderem eben 'niedlich', auch wenn sein Freund gefühlt doppelt so breit ist wie er. Er ist es einfach, das ist Fakt, das gehört zu ihm und Pascal ist froh darüber. Deshalb ist das für ihn nicht unbedingt eine Verunglimpfung und Roman nimmt es zum Glück auch nicht so auf.

Plötzlich wälzt sich auf einem der Sitze vor Pascal jemand hin und her. Er zuckt zusammen, kommt sich irgendwie ertappt vor. Oder zumindest belauscht. Was er zu Roman sagt, geht niemanden etwas an und deshalb soll das auch niemand mitbekommen.  
Am liebsten würde er sich die Decke über den Kopf ziehen und in seine eigene kleine Welt abtauchen, wo er Roman sagen kann, was er will und nicht dabei das Gefühl haben muss, belauscht zu werden. Und selbst dann würde noch das Problem bestehen, dass Roman nicht ungestört ist – schließlich ist sein Freund immer noch im Stadion, irgendwo bei den den Umkleiden, noch in voller Montur.  
Er will mit Roman alleine sein, zumindest via Telefon.

Pascal sieht nach draußen, versucht, sich zu orientieren. Es klappt nicht, die Umgebung kommt ihm nicht bekannt vor. Gut, das hat nicht viel zu sagen, er kennt sich noch nicht besonders gut in Freiburg und Umland aus. Wenn er die Gegend hier nicht erkennt, kann das alles heißen – von „am anderen Ende von Deutschland“ bis „eine Viertelstunde von Freiburg entfernt“.  
Die Uhr vorne über der Frontscheibe ist ein besserer Anhaltspunkt. Von Sandhausen aus sind es nur zwei Stunden Fahrt und besonders lang sollte es nicht mehr dauern, bis diese zwei Stunden endlich vorbei sind.  
Und selbst das hilft nichts. Denn dann ist Roman derjenige, der im Mannschaftsbus sitzt. Immerhin nur eine Stunde, wenn alles gut geht...

Es ist, als würde Roman seine Bedrückung spüren – oder vielleicht geht es ihm gerade genauso, Pascal kann es nicht sagen.

„Telefonieren wir später noch mal? Oder Videochat?“  
„Du musst langsam duschen, oder?“  
„Ja.“

Es benötigt nur dieses eine Wort, damit Pascal den Widerwillen aus Romans Stimme heraushören kann. Und paradoxerweise bringt ihn genau das wieder zum Lächeln. Denn verdammt, egal wie weit Roman weg ist – sie sind immer noch ein Paar. Er hat Roman, er kann ihn seinen festen Freund nennen. Das ist so viel wert, das ist so wichtig – das ist so schön. Klar, die Entfernung ist unschön, aber es könnte schlimmer sein.

„Okay, dann... Tu deiner Mannschaft einen Gefallen. Beziehungsweise mehrere. Hör auf zu stinken und komm in die Gänge. Die wollen heim.“

Verächtliches Schnauben von Romans Seite. Mehr muss er nicht von sich geben, um zu signalisieren, dass sich seiner Meinung nach seine Kollegen nicht so anstellen sollen.  
Sieht ganz danach aus, als bräuchte sein Freund etwas Aufmunterung.

„Ich freu' mich auf später.“

Es wirkt. Pascal findet es immer noch unglaublich, wie viel seine Worte für Roman ausmachen und auch jetzt... Plötzlich klingt seine Stimme wieder ganz sanft und liebevoll.

„Ich mich auch.“


	6. Schnupfen-Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaaa, mich gibt's auch noch. Ich wurde nur in letzter Zeit vom Hochladen (und von allem anderen auch) abgehalten......  
> Von den Herren Bürki und Stenzel. Sie wollten unbedingt ihre große Geschichte. Eigentlich wollte ich nur schnell mal den Anfang festhalten, dann immer nebenher schreiben und ehe ich mich versah, saß ich nur noch an der FF.  
> Aktueller Stand? Bald 100 Seiten. Ende in gaaanz vager Sicht. Das zieht sich noch ein bisschen, bis dahin passiert noch mal ein bisschen was. Kann aber vermelden, dass wir wunderbar miteinander klar kommen ♥  
> (Und dann hab ich mir auch noch Roman in Echt und hautnah angeschaut. Also... Wirklich hautnah. Für ein paar Sekündchen. Für ein Foto.)

Roman überprüft noch einmal die Uhrzeit, bevor er Pascals Nummer wählt. Ja, müsste passen, sein Freund müsste gerade ansprechbar sein. Zwar im Mannschaftsbus, aber – vorausgesetzt, er schläft nicht – ansprechbar. Er hätte ja gerne früher angerufen, doch das, was er Pascal erzählen will, ist gerade eben erst passiert.  
Sein Handy tutet nur kurz, Pascal nimmt den Anruf schnell an. Und schon in den ersten Sekunden bestätigt sich Romans Verdacht – man hört im Hintergrund Motorenlärm, also ist Pascal tatsächlich im Mannschaftsbus, auf dem Weg in den Norden... in seine Richtung.  
Sein Magen macht einen kleinen Lupfer. Bielefeld ist zwar nicht Dortmund, aber es ist wesentlich näher bei Dortmund als Freiburg und damit ist Pascal ihm so nahe wie – zumindest beruflich – schon eine Weile lang nicht mehr.

„Roman?“  
„Gut erkannt.“

Kurz rollt er sich auf der Couch hin und her, bis er bequemer liegt. Pascals Stimme zu hören, ihn an der Strippe zu haben, hat sein Bedürfnis nach Gemütlichkeit geweckt. Es lässt ihn zur Ruhe kommen, irgendwie.  
Dann, bevor sein Freund zurückschießen kann, spricht er weiter.

„Ich muss dir etwas erzählen, Passi.“  
„Aha...“

Dass Pascal in diesem Moment die Stirn runzelt, kann Roman sich bildlich vorstellen. Und er würde sein Auto darauf verwetten, dass er das gerade tatsächlich tut. So viele Kleinigkeiten, die man sich unbewusst merkt, wenn man eine Weile lang echt viel Zeit miteinander verbringt...

„Ich bin krank. Erkältung.“  
„Och. Armer Schatz.“

Pascals Stimme klingt spöttisch und Roman hat vollstes Verständnis dafür. Andersrum wäre es genauso gewesen – er hätte sich auch erst mal über seinen Freund lustig gemacht.  
Und da Pascal direkt darauf doch etwas besorgter klingt, beschließt er, ihm das zu verzeihen.

„Arg schlimm?“  
„Geht. Muss mich halt schonen.“

Er legt eine unfreiwillige Pause ein, sein Grinsen macht es ihm unmöglich, umgehend fortzufahren. So langsam kommen sie der Sache näher...

„Hab' gerade mit dem Doc gesprochen. Ich fahr' nicht mit nach Darmstadt.“  
„Oh... Klingt nicht gut.“

Pascal klingt immer noch so sorgenvoll. Und das ist zwar einerseits echt lieb von ihm, andererseits bringt es Roman zum Grinsen. Wenn er nur wüsste...  
Gleich. Gleich weiß er es.

„Hey, ich hab' mir mal ein Päuschen verdient.“  
„Ja, schon, aber... Wenn du aussetzen musst, ist es schlimmer, oder?“  
„Geht. Normalerweise wäre ich schon mitgefahren, aber sogar Tuchel hat schon gemeint, er hat Verständnis dafür, wenn uns in den Englischen Wochen die Kraft ausgeht und es ist ihm lieber, wenn wir eine Auszeit nehmen statt durchzupowern. Und Roman freut sich auch, wenn er mal wieder spielen darf.“

Vom anderen Ende der Leitung kommt ein leises Lachen. Das ist zumindest schon mal besser als der besorgte Tonfall von gerade eben.

„Du hast mich schon fast überzeugt, aber der letzte Teil... Klar, Weidenfeller liegt dir sehr am Herzen.“

Ertappt. Vielleicht hat er da ein kleines bisschen zu viel aufs Blech gehauen.

„Ja, gut. Ich kann mich halt auf ihn verlassen. Ist nicht so, dass ich die Mannschaft im Stich lasse – er ist eine ganz ordentliche Vertretung.“  
„Das klingt schon viel mehr nach dir.“

Sein Freund kennt ihn einfach zu gut. Oder...  
Dazu musste er ihn nicht mal groß kennenlernen. Dass Weidenfeller ihm nicht ganz geheuer ist, hat Pascal schon ziemlich früh erfahren. Das liegt allerdings auch daran, dass er von Anfang an kein Problem damit hatte, sich Pascal anzuvertrauen. Sonst wissen nämlich nicht viele, dass er den anderen Roman zwar respektiert, aber nicht ansatzweise über den Weg traut.

So. Nun ist es an der Zeit, das Thema langsam weiter in die richtige Richtung zu lenken – oder es von einer anderen Seite anzugehen, Ansichtssache.

„Morgen wird ein Heimspiel für dich, oder? Hast du das komplette Stadion mit Familie und Freunde gefüllt?“

Pascal kommt aus der Bielefelder Ecke, hat dort gespielt, hat dort Freunde und Familie. Eine ganz normale Frage also. Noch durchschaut Pascal ihn nicht.

„Ganz so viele werden es dann doch nicht. Sind aber genug, finde ich. Ist für die meisten das erste Profispiel, das sie von mir sehen. Also... Für so ziemlich alle.“

Ja, allzu viele Pflichtspiele im Profibereich hatte Pascal noch nicht. Um genau zu sein hatte er vor Freiburg gerade mal ein Profispiel in der Vita. Europa League immerhin, vor eigenem Publikum, aber Roman hätte ihm mehr als ein Spiel im Westfalenstadion gegönnt. Gut, er ist noch jung und seit ein paar Spielen darf er für den SC Freiburg auflaufen und spielen, aber...  
Es wäre schöner gewesen, wenn er diese Chance in Dortmund bekommen hätte. Er hätte gerne mal mit Pascal zusammen ein Pflichtspiel bestritten. Und vor allem würde er gerne nach Spielen oder auch nur nach Trainingseinheiten mit Pascal zusammen nach Hause fahren, in ihr eigenes, gemeinsames Zuhause.

„Endlich mal ein erreichbares Spiel, für das man auch Karten bekommt... Wahrscheinlich sogar noch an der Abendkasse.“  
„Jaaa.“

Sie kommen der Sache immer näher – allmählich könnte Pascal etwas ahnen. Roman würde sogar so weit gehen und sagen, dass das tatsächlich schon der Fall ist, Pascal klang nämlich ziemlich... nachdenklich. So, als wäre ihm gerade aufgefallen, dass das Spiel auch für Roman erreichbar ist.  
Für Roman, der morgen Abend zufälligerweise frei hat.

„Da können auch die Kurzentschlossenen vorbei kommen.“  
„Jaaa.“

Okay, das klang definitiv skeptisch. Pascal sieht die Andeutungen – er ist sich nur nicht sicher, ob er das richtig versteht.  
Roman beschließt, ein netter Freund zu sein und ihm Sicherheit zu geben.

„Ich komm' morgen zum Spiel, Passi.“

Ein Moment Stille. Dann...

„Geil! Das ist richtig, richtig geil.“

Pascal klingt sehr zufrieden und schon alleine für diesen Tonfall hat es sich rentiert, sich dafür zu entscheiden, morgen den Weg nach Bielefeld auf sich zu nehmen. Das zeigt, dass es auch seinem Freund echt viel bedeutet, dass er endlich mal bei einem seiner Spiele dabei sein kann.  
Oh Mann, er wäre jetzt so gerne bei ihm, würde jetzt so gerne sein Grinsen sehen... Aber schon alleine die Vorstellung davon ist echt schön. Und morgen sieht er Pascal ja wieder.

„Muss halt nur aufpassen, dass mich keiner sieht. Vermummeln und vor Kameras verstecken...“

Pascals Lachen klingt fast schon etwas überdreht – er hat ihn mit seiner Überraschung echt glücklich gemacht.

„Kriegst du das hin? Sonst stürzt du dich doch vor jede Kamera.“  
„Ja, ja, du mich auch.“

Er kann nicht anders, er muss in das Lachen seines Freundes einstimmen. Seine Freude ist ansteckend und Roman freut sich ja auch.  
Das mit den Kameras wird tatsächlich schwierig. Nicht etwa, weil er so kamerageil ist, wie Pascal behauptet, sondern hauptsächlich deshalb, weil er davon ausgeht, dass Pascal nach dem Spiel im Visier einiger Kameras stehen wird. Die große Begrüßung darf also erst nach dem Spiel, außerhalb des Stadions, stattfinden. Aber das nimmt er gerne in Kauf dafür, dass er seinen Freund sehen darf.

~*~*~

Wird Zeit, dass er nach Hause kommt.

Roman hat sein Gesicht in seinem Schal vergraben, die Hände in den Jackentaschen. Trotzdem weiß er, dass er seiner Erkältung mit diesem Stadionbesuch keinen Gefallen tut. Eigentlich sollte er im Bett liegen und sich auskurieren.  
Der Grund, warum er das nicht tut, steht nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt in einer Menschentraube. Wie Pascal angekündigt hat, haben einige Freunde und Familienmitglieder den Weg ins Stadion gefunden, um ihn spielen zu sehen und nun unterhält er sich mit ihnen. Er könnte sich ruhig mal beeilen...  
Das Schlimmste ist, dass er das wahrscheinlich sogar tut. Doch jedes Mal, wenn er ein Gespräch beendet hat und sich abwendet, wird er von jemand anderem angesprochen. Pascal ist gerade echt begehrt.

Langsam wippt Roman hin und her, er versucht, nicht allzu ungeduldig zu wirken. Sein Freund soll sich ruhig Zeit nehmen für all diese Leute, er soll sich nicht von ihm gehetzt fühlen. Nichtsdestotrotz wird ihm langsam kalt.  
Ein Gutes hat diese langwierige Prozedur: Die Kameramänner haben das Interesse an Pascal verloren und stehen inzwischen woanders. Kann er absolut nicht verstehen, er würde als Kameramann nur auf Pascal achten. Allerdings würde wohl auch nicht jeder das ganze Spiel über nur auf den Freiburger mit der Rückennummer 15 schauen und auch dort muss Roman sich schuldig bekennen. Die vier Tore, die Jungs, mit denen er mal in einer Mannschaft war – schön und gut, aber Pascal war dann doch relevanter.  
Ist schön, ihn spielen zu sehen. Er hat sich auch echt gut angestellt, findet Roman. Kann jedoch auch nur seine sehr subjektive Meinung sein.

Dann ist es endlich soweit, dann hat Pascal endlich das letzte Gespräch beendet. Er tritt aus der Menschentraube heraus, winkt ihnen zum Abschied zu. Falls er erleichtert ist, die Gespräche überstanden zu haben, sieht man ihm das nicht an – er strahlt, freut sich über das Spiel und den Besuch.  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck ändert sich ein kleines bisschen, als er auf Roman zugeht und zu ihm hoch blickt. Das Lächeln wird tiefer, er richtet seinen Blick auf ihn und Roman weiß intuitiv, dass er den Rest der Welt gerade ausgeblendet hat.

Es ist so gut, hier zu sein.

Er geht Pascal entgegen, klettert die Sitzreihen nach unten, während Pascal es sich leicht macht und die nächste Treppe in seine Richtung nimmt. In der Mitte einer Reihe treffen sie aufeinander. Und Pascal hält sich nicht mit großen Reden auf – er schlingt einfach die Arme um Roman und zieht ihn an sich.  
Kein Problem, überhaupt kein Problem.  
Roman erwidert die Umarmung, sein Gesicht presst er in Pascals dicke Jacke. Sie ist kalt, sogar noch ein bisschen nass, aber das ist ihm völlig egal, denn unter der kalten, nassen Jacke steckt sein Freund.

Eine Weile bleiben sie so stehen, dann lösen sie sich wieder voneinander. Das Strahlen auf Pascals Gesicht ist immer noch da.  
Und dann wird es verschmitzt, wird zu einem verschmitzten Grinsen.

„Jetzt bin ich mal dran mit Überraschungen.“

Roman lächelt ebenfalls, er fühlt sich absolut glücklich, frei, zufrieden. Auch wenn Pascals Feststellung gerade eben fast schon nach einer Drohung klang.  
Gut, irgendwie hat Pascal schon recht, er war in letzter Zeit echt überraschend. Der Überraschungsbesuch am Valentinstag, der Überraschungsbesuch hier im Stadion... Aber es hat sich nun mal so ergeben und Pascal kann nicht verleugnen, dass er sich darüber gefreut hat.  
Deshalb sieht er der „Rache“ echt entspannt entgegen.

„Sind zwei Stück.“  
„Zwei auf einmal?“  
„Ja. Wenn du nett bist.“  
„Bin ich doch immer.“

Pascal zieht eine Augenbraue nach oben, sein Mund verzieht sich. Ein ganz deutliches 'Ach, wirklich?', ohne dass Pascal auch nur ein Wort gesagt hat.  
Idiot.  
Er schlägt nach seiner Schulter, sie müssen beide lachen. Dann zieht Pascal etwas unter seiner Jacke hervor und kaum hat Roman einen Blick darauf geworfen, beginnt sein Herz zu rasen. Wenn das das ist, was er denkt, darf Pascal sich gerne öfter über ihn lustig machen.

Es ist das, was er denkt. Ein weißes Stoffbündel, das sich, als Pascal es nur noch an einem Ende hält und es sich entfaltet, als sein Trikot von gerade eben herausstellt.  
Nun wirkt Pascal unsicher. Kurz zuckt er mit den Schultern, bevor er es Roman ganz unzeremoniell in die Hände drückt.

„Joah... Für dich.“

Roman dagegen ist nicht ansatzweise so beherrscht. Erst starrt er auf das Trikot, das noch viel nasser ist als Pascals Jacke, dann auf den ehemaligen Besitzer, dann... Er kann nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme etwas höher klingt als normal.

„Passi...“

Okay, Worte findet er dafür keine, das versucht er gar nicht erst. Diese Geste ist so toll und berührt ihn so sehr und – er muss ihn einfach umarmen, muss ihn noch einmal in den Arm nehmen.  
Und spätestens diese Umarmung gibt Pascal die Gewissheit, dass er nicht unsicher zu sein braucht – dass Roman sich über seine Überraschung freut.

Über die erste Überraschung. Als sie sich wieder loslassen, fällt Roman ein, dass sein Freund gerade eben meinte, dass er zwei Überraschungen für ihn hat.  
Er muss es gar nicht ansprechen, Pascal kommt von alleine darauf zu sprechen.

„Und die Nummer zwei...“

Ganz langsam kehrt das Strahlen in sein Gesicht zurück und am liebsten würde Roman ihn gleich wieder an sich drücken – und diesmal gar nicht erst loslassen.

„Ich habe mit Streich gesprochen. Habe ihn gefragt, ob ich spontan da bleiben könnte, wenn ich ihm verspreche, morgen Früh laufen zu gehen, so als Trainingsersatz.“

Oh. Das ist... Das ist wirklich überraschend. Da hätten sie darauf kommen können, klar – aber bis vor ein paar Tagen dachten sie, dass er diese Nacht in Darmstadt sein wird. Und dann war es eigentlich schon zu spät. Zumindest dachte Roman das.  
Pascals Grinsen verrät ihn eigentlich. Er zieht die Lippen zwischen die Zähne, versucht so, es zu verstecken, ist jedoch nicht besonders erfolgreich. Sein Trainer muss zugestimmt haben.  
Ein kleiner Teil von Roman ist allerdings noch skeptisch – oder einfach noch nicht bereit, das zu akzeptieren. Er muss nachhaken.

„Und? Was hat er gesagt?“  
„Mh...“

Jetzt spannt Pascal ihn ganz schamlos auf die Folter. Und die Zeichen werden immer eindeutiger – das Strahlen, das sich immer weniger unterdrücken lässt, die Tatsache, dass Pascal etwas hat, mit dem er ihn auf die Folter spannen kann... So langsam schleicht sich die Erkenntnis an.  
Sie macht einen großen Schritt vorwärts, als Pascal endlich die Bombe platzen lässt.

„Er hat zugesagt. Das passt, ich kann zu dir. Muss nur schauen, dass ich morgen irgendwie zurück nach Freiburg komme. Aber...“

Stimmt, das wird etwas problematisch, Pascal hat ja kein Auto da. Egal, das ist eine unwichtige Nebensache.  
Viel wichtiger ist die Euphorie, die sich in Roman ausbreitet, wesentlich schneller als die Erkenntnis gerade eben. Auch er muss nun grinsen.

„Kriegen wir schon hin.“  
„Denke ich auch.“

Ja, völlig egal, was morgen ist – Pascal ist bei ihm! Nicht nur jetzt, für eine kurze Unterhaltung. Er wird die Nacht an seiner Seite verbringen, in ihrem gemeinsamen Zuhause.  
Am liebsten würde er Pascal jetzt küssen. Kann er nicht, das ist ihm klar. Ihm ist aber ebenso klar, dass er das nur im Moment nicht kann. Nachher sieht das ganz anders aus.  
Was dachten sie, wie sie ohne Küsse auskommen können?

„Hatte deine Oma ganz spontan Geburtstag?“

Wenn er seinen Freund schon nicht küssen kann, muss er das Gespräch auf ein etwas harmloseres Gebiet lenken. Pascal greift den Faden auch umgehend auf.

„So in der Art. Nein, er wollte zum Glück keine Erklärung.“

Küssen geht nicht, er kann ihn schlecht schon wieder umarmen – aber er kann ihm ruhig eine Hand auf die Schulter legen, befindet Roman. Zumindest ein bisschen Nähe...

„Solltest ihm mal von mir erzählen. Ich bin ja ein alter Bekannter. Dann kannst du ihm auch sagen, dass ich es nicht gerne sehe, wenn du nicht spielst – dann muss ich nicht bei ihm anrufen, um ihm Angst einzujagen.“  
„Ach so, hast du deinen Stammplatz im Tor nur deshalb bekommen, weil Streich Angst vor dir hatte?“

Pascal dreht sich kurz um, um nach seiner Mannschaft zu sehen. Eine begründete Kontrolle – ein Großteil hat den Rasen schon verlassen, der Rest bewegt sich gerade auf den Kabinengang zu. Nur Pascal steht noch hier.  
Und das ist völlig in Ordnung für ihn. Sein Blick ist entschlossen, als er sich wieder Roman zuwendet. Ein paar Minuten gehen scheinbar noch.

„Klar. Was dachtest du?“  
„Mh, ich dachte eher an gute Leistungen, so wie in Dortmund. Aber wenn das so ist...“

Jetzt schmeichelt er ihm auch noch... Pascal meint es heute echt gut mit ihm. Wenn das so weitergeht, lässt sich die nächste Zeitspanne ohne Pascal wesentlich besser überstehen.  
Auch Pascals Gedanken sind zu den Überraschungen zurückgekehrt. Plötzlich hüpft er auf und ab, nur ganz leicht, aber doch so sehr, dass man ihm seine Freude ansieht.

„Und? Was sagst du?“  
„Ist ja gut – du hast gewonnen, deine Überraschungen sind besser.“

Pascals Lächeln ist so warm, so mitreißend, so... Mann, er hängt wirklich sehr an diesem Kerl.

„Ey, deine waren auch gut.“

Schon alleine das 'auch' verrät, dass Pascal zufrieden ist mit den Ideen, die er hatte. Ist verständlich, zumindest die zweite gibt ja auch ihm etwas – mehr als nur das Gefühl, Roman eine Überraschung beschert zu haben.

Wieder ein Blick nach hinten, der Rasen hat sich nun endgültig geleert. Pascals Arm legt sich auf seinen Oberarm. Eine so schöne Geste, aber gleichzeitig auch viel zu wenig.  
Er bekommt mehr. Nachher. Wenn Pascal in sein altes Haus zurückkehrt – in ihre gemeinsame Bude, in der momentan nur Roman lebt.

„Ich muss auch langsam mal rein. Wir treffen uns dann draußen auf dem Parkplatz, okay?“

Pascal fragt gar nicht erst nach, wo er parkt. Wahrscheinlich weiß er, in welche Ecke Stadionbesucher wie Roman gelotst werden.

„Okay. Beeil' dich.“

Natürlich lässt Pascal sich nicht einfach so herumkommandieren – dass er darauf eine Erwiderung findet, war absehbar.

„Mach' ich. Ich hoffe, du hast aufgeräumt.“  
„Geht so. Ich bin doch schwer krank. Übrigens musst du mich gesund pflegen. Zum Training morgen Früh wollte ich schon wieder, aber wenn ich noch so schlecht beieinander bin...“

Nun ist Pascals Lächeln überraschend weich, kurz tätschelt er seinen Arm.

„Ich krieg' dich wieder auf Vordermann.“


	7. Abschließender Anfang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das letzte Update hier ist schon ein Weilchen her. Das liegt aber nicht gerade daran, dass ich keinen Bock mehr auf Roman und Pascal hatte – im Gegenteil. Ich konnte mich nämlich nicht mehr beherrschen und habe die große FF zu ihnen angefangen, geschrieben, fertig geschrieben. Et voilà, hier ist sie: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7512763/chapters/17077768  
> Zu der Sammlung hier: An dieser Stelle sollte noch nicht Schluss sein. Ich wollte noch einen abschließenden Teil schreiben, einen, mit dem ich Danke sagen kann und einen, nach dem ich die Jungs beruhigt alleine lassen kann.  
> Joa, kann ich. Erst recht, weil ich sie ja nicht wirklich alleine lasse – ich habe vorerst genug über sie geschrieben, aber die große FF muss ich ja auch noch hochladen... :D
> 
> Genug der Worte. Vielen Dank an alle, die hier mitgelesen, kommentiert, favorisiert usw. haben! ♥  
> Und nun viel Spaß mit dem letzten Teil ♥

Pascal fühlt sich wie ein kleines Kind kurz vor der Bescherung.  
Gut, es besteht eine ziemlich große Ähnlichkeit. Abgesehen davon, dass er kein kleines Kind ist... Bald ist Bescherung, sie rückt immer näher. Oder in anderen Worten: Er wartet sehnsüchtig darauf, dass ein Türklingeln Romans Ankunft ankündigt.

Allzu lange dauert es nicht mehr. Vorher hat Roman kurz angerufen, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass Freiburg quasi schon in Sichtweite ist.  
Nach diesem Anruf hat Pascal sich in die Küche geschwungen und das Abendessen vorbereitet. Nun ist es fertig und Roman... Roman müsste jeden Moment da sein.

Dann ist es endlich soweit, das schrille Klingeln durchschneidet die Stille in der Wohnung. Roman ist da!  
Pascal stürzt zur Klingelanlage, er betätigt den Türöffner. Seine nächsten Schritte führen ihn zur Wohnungstüre, die er umgehend aufreißt. Und Tatsache – im Treppenhaus sind Schritte zu hören.  
Romans Schritte. Endlich sieht er ihn, sieht, wie sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitet und er die letzten Meter zu ihm so schnell überbrückt, wie es ohne Rennen und mit seinem Gepäck möglich ist.

Und dann kann Pascal ihn endlich umarmen. Roman lässt seine Tasche auf den Boden fallen, bevor er seine Arme um ihn schlingt und ihn ganz nah an sich zieht. Ein kurzer Blick ins Treppenhaus – die Luft ist rein, das Treppenhaus ist leer. Also dreht Pascal Romans Kopf so zu sich, dass er ihn küssen kann, dass er seinen wohlverdienten Begrüßungskuss abholen kann.  
Es wird ein ausführlicherer Kuss, in dessen Verlauf Roman ihn Stück für Stück zurück in die Wohnung schiebt. Pascal schafft es irgendwie, mit dem Fuß die Tasche über die Schwelle zu schieben, dann schließen sie die Türe und... küssen sich einfach weiter. Fühlt sich gut an, so unglaublich gut – er hat Romans Lippen, Romans Küsse vermisst, ganz klar.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösen, beide etwas atemlos, legt sich Romans Stirn auf Pascals und sie lächeln sich an. Dann hebt Roman seine Hand und stupst seinen Brillenfassung an.

„Die Brille, ey.“  
„Mh?“

Er weiß schon ungefähr, was Roman damit meint, schließlich ist das nicht das erste Mal, dass er ihn darauf anspricht. Aber das kann er sich gut und gerne öfter anhören. Deshalb mimt er den Unwissenden.  
Roman tut ihm den Gefallen und fasst seine Gefühle Pascals Brille gegenüber erneut in Worte.

„Du siehst so gut aus, ey. So niedlich.“

Mh. Hoffentlich kann Roman sich auch noch an die Bedingung, die an die Verwendung des Wortes 'niedlich' geknüpft ist, erinnern.  
Kann er. Nun legen sich Romans Hände auf seine Wangen und er küsst ihn erneut. Diesmal nicht ganz so stürmisch wie zuvor, sondern ganz sanft. Ja, so darf er ihn gerne öfter als 'niedlich' bezeichnen.

Eine Weile lang bleiben sie einfach in der Umarmung im Flur stehen. Dann räuspert sich Pascal und bringt etwas Abstand zwischen sie. Nicht, dass er die Kuschelrunde nicht gerne aufrecht erhalten hätte – er hat eine gewisse Verantwortung gegenüber seinem Freund und der muss ziemlich hungrig sein.

„Essen ist fertig. Ich hoffe, du hast Hunger.“  
„Na klar! Und ich habe dein Essen vermisst.“  
„Schleimer.“  
„Ist die Wahrheit.“

Leider nimmt er das Roman sogar ab. Sein Freund kocht eher widerwillig und er hat sich von Anfang an darüber gefreut, dass Pascal für ihn und mit ihm gekocht hat.

„Dann komm'.“

Roman zieht seine Schuhe aus, doch bevor er seiner Aufforderung folgt, sieht er sich noch ihm Flur um. Es folgt ein anerkennendes Nicken, offensichtlich ist er zufrieden mit dem, was er sieht.

Das ist das erste Mal, dass er in Pascals Wohnung ist. Nicht das erste Mal, dass er in der Wohnung steht – aber das erste Mal, seit es Pascals Wohnung ist.  
Roman war dabei, als Pascal sie besichtigt hat. Er hat sich dazu bereit erklärt, ein paar mögliche Wohnungen zu besichtigen, was Pascal ihm echt hoch angerechnet hat. Vier Augen sehen besser als zwei und es ist für Roman ja nicht gerade der nächste Weg, aber trotzdem hat er ihn gefragt, ob er mitkommen soll.  
Pascal hat das Angebot dankend angenommen. Die Termine haben sich so legen lassen, dass sie allen – den jeweiligen Vermietern, Roman und auch ihm selbst – gepasst haben und so hat Roman einen Großteil der Wohnungen mit besichtigt.

An und für sich haben sie sich auch gemeinsam für eine der Wohnungen entschieden. Eigentlich hat Pascal gedacht, sie treffen die Entscheidung zusammen, doch als er Roman nach seiner Meinung gefragt hat, hat der einfach ihn reden lassen, hat ihm zugehört, als er laut vor sich hingedacht hat. Nur hin und wieder hat er sich zu Wort gemeldet, um neutrale Ansichten zur Wohnung einzuwerfen und ihm offensichtliche Pros und Contras aufzuzählen.  
Und als Pascal sich letztendlich entschieden hat und seinen Favorit ausgesprochen hat, meinte Roman, dass das auch sein Favorit ist, dass er aber seine Entscheidungsfindung nicht beeinflussen wollte, weil Pascal derjenige ist, der die meisten Zeit in dieser Wohnung verbringen wird.  
Tja, diese Wohnung ist die, in der er jetzt wohnt.

„Wohnungsführung?“  
„Nachher. Erst einmal essen.“

Roman zuckt mit den Schultern und nun kommt er endlich mit in die Küche. Er mag zwar neugierig sein, doch momentan überwiegt wohl der Hunger. Erst recht, als er sieht, was Pascal gekocht hat.

„Schnitzel?“  
„Gut erkannt.“

Nun strahlt Roman noch ein bisschen mehr. Mann, es ist so unglaublich gut, ihn wieder da zu haben.

~*~*~

„Und jetzt Wohnungsführung?“

Sie haben fertig gegessen und die Küche aufgeräumt, nun kommt Romans Neugierde zurück. Nicht nur das: Auch Pascal ist hibbelig. Schließlich hat er, als sie diesen Besuch geplant und besprochen haben, eine Überraschung angekündigt. Hoffentlich erfüllt sie Romans Erwartungen...  
Pascal nickt und greift nach Romans Hand. So gehen sie zusammen durch die Wohnung.

Küche, Esszimmer und Bad waren keine großen Überraschungen. Nun folgt sein noch ziemlich provisorisch eingerichtetes Spielzimmer – ja, auch hier braucht er eines, auch wenn er hier nicht wie in Dortmund einen riesigen Billardtisch hat, sondern nur einen wackeligen, billigen Kickertisch, den ihm seine neuen Kollegen zum Geburtstag geschenkt haben – und das Schlafzimmer. Eigentlich alles nicht besonders sehenswert für Roman, die meisten Möbel kennt er schon. Auch bei ihnen hat Pascal seinen Rat eingeholt – er tat sich schwer, sich für Möbel zu entscheiden und ein bisschen wollte er natürlich auch, dass es Roman gefällt.  
Zweiteres ist nie ein besonders großes Problem. Ihr Geschmack ist ähnlich und selten schlägt Roman etwas vor, was für ihn absolut untragbar wäre.

Im Schlafzimmer setzt Roman sich auf die Bettkante und sieht ihn auffordernd an.

„Ist ja schön, aber das habe ich alles schon gesehen.“

Das kommt auch dazu. Nicht nur, dass er die Möbel mit ausgesucht hat – Pascal hat schon längst eine virtuelle Wohnungstour für Roman gemacht, so dass er schon auf einem ziemlich aktuellen Stand war.  
Er versteht die unterschwellige Aufforderung. Und Roman hat recht, es ist Zeit für eine Überraschung.

„Okay, hier habe ich noch etwas, was du noch nicht kennst.“

Pascal öffnet die Kleiderschranktüren – von seinem Platz auf dem Bett aus hat Roman einen perfekten Blick in das Innere.  
Auf der einen Seite hat Pascal bereits seine Klamotten eingeräumt. Ein Teil ist noch in seiner alten Wohnung, bei Roman, soll dort auch bleiben, weil er dort ja auch noch zuhause ist. Der Rest ist hier ordentlich verstaut.  
Die andere Seite – gut, es ist ein kleinerer Teil, aber völlig ausreichend, hofft Pascal – ist leer.

„Das ist für dich.“

Einen Moment braucht Roman, um das richtig einzuordnen. Dann kehrt das Strahlen auf sein Gesicht zurück.

„Meine Schrankhälfte?“  
„Genau. Du musst dich hier ja auch häuslich einrichten.“

Roman rappelt sich auf und tritt hinter ihn, um ihn die Arme um den Bauch zu schlingen. Seinen Kopf bettet er auf Pascals Schulter.

„Dann müssen wir mal wieder shoppen gehen. Ich muss ja den Platz vernünftig nutzen.“  
„Geht klar.“

Shoppen gehen mit Roman ist kein Problem. Er braucht zwar manchmal ziemlich lange, dafür weiß er, mit was er Pascal bestechen kann. Hauptsächlich sieht das so aus, dass er, während sie durch die Straßen laufen, schnell mal in einem Café verschwindet und kurz darauf mit einem von Pascals Lieblingsgetränken to go zurückkommt, hin und wieder, wenn niemand hinsieht, zieht er ihn zu sich in die Kabine und belohnt ihn mit einem Kuss für seine Geduld.  
Nun ja, außerdem ist Pascal bewusst, dass er, wenn er Klamotten braucht, ähnlich viel Zeit wie Roman benötigt. Spontan etwas mitnehmen geht leicht, aber etwas zu suchen...  
Am lustigsten sind ihre Shopping-Ausflüge, wenn sie beide etwas brauchen. Okay, zugegebenermaßen größtenteils 'lustig'. 'Effektiv', 'zielführend' und 'erfolgreich' eher nicht.

Kurz genießt Pascal es einfach nur, von Roman gehalten zu werden. Doch dann muss er noch etwas loswerden. An und für sich wäre es ja echt nett, gleich mit Roman im Schlafzimmer zu bleiben, aber...

„Das war aber nur eine kleine Überraschung.“

Sofort lässt Roman ihn wieder los, seine Hände legen sich auf Pascals Schultern und er dreht sich zu ihm um. Seine Augen glänzen und...  
Obwohl Pascal eigentlich noch weiter will, kann er nicht widerstehen. Er legt seine Arme um Romans Hüfte und küsst ihn. Romans Vorfreude bremst er damit offensichtlich nicht ein – und seine eigene sowieso nicht -, wenn man nach seiner nächsten Frage geht.

„Noch eine Überraschung?“  
„Genau.“  
„Okay, jetzt bin ich gespannt.“

So, damit hat er die Latte richtig hoch gelegt. Trotzdem wird Pascal nicht nervös – er ist sich seiner Sache ziemlich sicher. Und dazu kommt, dass er einfach so unglaublich glücklich darüber ist, Roman bei sich zu haben. Das übertönt alle anderen Gefühle und damit eben auch die mögliche Nervosität.  
Wieder greift Roman nach seiner Hand, Pascal führt ihn hinaus in den Gang und zu dem letzten Raum, den Roman bis jetzt noch nicht gesehen hat – noch nicht einmal per Videochat. Als er die Türklinke nach unten drückt und die Türe öffnet, spürt er dann doch ein bisschen von dem nervösen Kribbeln.

Erledigt sich schnell. Als Roman sieht, was in dem Raum ist, entgleisen ihm die Gesichtszüge und der Druck seiner Hand wird stärker.  
Überraschung gelungen. Sein Freund ist überrumpelt.

„Ey, das war doch nur so dahingesagt!“

Ja, das war ihm auch klar. Pascal grinst.

„Aber... Oh Gott. Du hast es getan. Geil!“

Als Pascal Roman mal wieder seine Wohnung präsentiert hat, hat Roman einen Vorschlag gemacht, wie er das bis jetzt leerstehende Zimmer vorübergehend nutzen könnte. Ein paar Möbel hat er ja, aber das meiste ist noch in Dortmund und einen Teil davon will er in die neue Wohnung nehmen. Deshalb ist Roman auch mit vollgepacktem Auto hier angekommen und morgen nach dem Aufstehen können sie seine Wohnung weiter einräumen.  
Und bis dahin... Roman hat im Scherz gesagt, dass er das Zimmer mit Kissen und Decken auslegen könnte und eine Leinwand mit Beamer aufbauen könnte, damit sie ein 'richtig geiles' Kinozimmer haben. Zumindest eben so lange, bis sie den Raum mit Möbeln füllen.  
Pascal hat es wirklich gemacht. Er hatte ja sonst nichts mit dem Zimmer vor, also hat er sich von einem Kollegen den Beamer geliehen und das Zimmer so präpariert, wie Roman es im Scherz gesagt hat. Klang nämlich echt gut, sein Scherz.

Roman lacht ungläubig. Dann zieht er Pascal in seine Arme und drückt ihn ganz fest an sich. An und für sich eine gute Idee, wenn nicht das Kissenlager auf sie warten-  
Ah ja, er hat es schon geahnt. Roman hat sich einfach fallen gelassen und ihn mit sich gezogen. Gut, sie sind weich gelandet und sie sind dort, wo sie sein wollten, also beschwert Pascal sich nicht. Erst recht nicht, weil es viel besseres zu tun gibt. Zum Beispiel Romans Kopf näher zu sich zu ziehen und ihn zu küssen.

Eine Weile lang bleiben sie so liegen, bevor sie zu dem kommen, wofür der Raum hauptsächlich vorgesehen war – zum Kinoteil. Wie immer entscheiden sie sich recht zügig für einen Film – es ist echt gut, dass sie bei so vielen Dingen den gleichen Geschmack haben -, dann machen sie es sich wieder zwischen all den Kissen und Decken bequem und richten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Leinwand.  
Das gilt für Pascal so lange, bis er bemerkt, dass Roman sich auf die Seite rollt und eine Decke über sich zieht. Sein Freund ist eingeschlafen.

Immer wieder sieht er zu ihm hinüber. Dann beschließt er, dass der Film zweitrangig ist. Er hat ihn schon mal gesehen, sogar mit Roman zusammen. Außerdem könnte er sich den Film alleine ansehen, quasi jederzeit – Roman kann er aktuell nicht jederzeit ansehen.  
Pascal pausiert den Film und legt sich ebenfalls hin, direkt neben Roman, ihm zugewandt. Er sieht ihn an, hebt eine Hand und berührt vorsichtig Romans Wange. Keine Reaktion – Roman schläft fest genug, um das nicht zu bemerken.

Gut, wenn das so ist...  
Seine Finger streichen über Romans Wange, hinunter zum Kiefer, den Kieferknochen entlang, ein Stück über den Hals...  
Es ist so schön, ihn bei sich zu haben. Sie haben sich beide damit arrangiert, hauptsächlich über Handy et cetera miteinander zu tun zu haben, trotzdem ist das hier noch einmal etwas ganz anderes – noch viel schöner. Schon alleine wegen solchen Kleinigkeiten wie der, dass Roman an seiner Seite schläft und er ihn anfassen kann.

Wie viel Zeit vergeht, bis Roman wieder aufwacht, kann Pascal nicht sagen. Allzu viel kann es nicht gewesen sein, aber er war nun mal anderweitig beschäftigt, hat sich auf etwas anderes konzentriert.  
Sein Freund sieht sich verwirrt um, dann fällt sein Blick auf Pascal und er seufzt.

„Bin ich eingeschlafen?“  
„Denke schon.“  
„Oh Mann... Die Fahrt war anstrengend.“

Pascal weiß das. Und deshalb ist das auch voll und ganz in Ordnung – er schätzt es so sehr, dass Roman die Strecke auf sich genommen hat und gönnt ihm deshalb die Erholung davon. Außerdem...  
Hauptsache, er hat seinen Freund bei sich.

„Passt schon.“

Obwohl er Roman aufmunternd anlächelt, kräuselt sich seine Stirn und er sieht danach, als ob er ihm widersprechen wollen würde. Doch dann überlegt er es sich doch anders.

„Hast du Cola da?“

Natürlich. Er hat das Zimmer ja hergerichtet und dazu gehört, dass er einen kleinen Getränkevorrat angelegt hat, der auch Cola beinhaltet.  
Pascal greift hinüber und greift Roman eine Flasche. Der öffnet sie umgehend und nimmt ein paar tiefe Schlucke. Da will wohl jemand, dass er so schnell nicht noch mal einschläft...

„Bei der weichen Unterlage schlafe ich ja gleich wieder ein.“

Demonstrativ streckt Roman sich auf den Kissen aus. Schon klar, die Kissen laden dazu ein, einfach mal ein bisschen wegzudösen, erst recht nach einem solchen Tag.  
Pascal grinst Roman an.

„Dann wirf' dich mal auf deinen knochigen, unbequemen Freund.“

Das lässt sich Roman nicht zwei Mal sagen. Er lacht, dann drückt er Pascal auf den Rücken und lässt sich auf ihn sinken. Bevor Pascal ihn zu einem Kuss herunterziehen kann, legt er jedoch Einspruch ein.

„Du bist zwar dünn, aber nicht knochig. Und du bist total bequem.“

Immer wieder schafft Roman es, etwas zu sagen, das ihm das Herz erwärmt. Einfach so, ganz geradeheraus.  
Um Pascals Lippen spielt sich ein Lächeln, als er seine Hände in Romans Nacken legt und seine Finger sanft darüber streichen lässt.

„Aber einschlafen werde ich trotzdem nicht, versprochen.“

Auf dieses Versprechen folgt endlich Pascals wohlverdienter Kuss. Und diesmal sehen sie beide keinen Grund, ihn in absehbarer Zeit zu lösen.  
Endlich hat er Roman wieder bei sich.


End file.
